


Say my name

by MarsBar2019



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom Jester Lavorre, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, No Pain Just Pleasure, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Sub Caleb Widogast, Sub Jester Lavorre, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, but sometimes they want to be bottoms, no beta we die like men, wizards don't always have to be bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsBar2019/pseuds/MarsBar2019
Summary: Jester wants to try something new; Caleb isn't so sure, but it turns out he's better at it than either of them expected.(Tagged dubcon only because it's a "being arrested" scenario, which obviously in actual life wouldn't be consensual, but both of them are consenting enthusiastically to roleplaying it and checking in w/ each other frequently)(But if that scenario is challenging for you, don't read this)10/20 update: In response to a reader request for a role-reversed sequel, I give you more filth, but this time wizards want to be bottoms.10/18/20 update: 4+ people asked for another chapter and I'm already going to hell so here we are11/5 update: you sinners asked for this
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 55
Kudos: 377





	1. and every color illuminates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put me in the trash. As always, the author loves feedback / kudos / comments.

“You want to do what?”

Jester felt a lot less confident now, with the way Caleb was staring at her, than she had rehearsing this conversation on her own.

“Well, I just thought, like, I used to see sometimes at my mom’s place, people really liked dressing up and pretending they were something else - we don’t have to dress up, I just thought it might be fun, something to try, that’s all…” her voice trailed off meekly.  
  
“I- I am not opposed, _Schatz_ , I am just not sure that I will….be able to fill this role you would like me to play.” Jester climbed into his lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I think you’d be amazing at it, Cayleb. You are so good at lying!” She paused. “That sounded like more of a compliment before I said it. Besides, you’re like, way more experienced than me, you’ve never done a little roleplaying before?” Caleb flushed. Jester loved the way the color filled his freckled cheeks. She was stupidly smitten with this man.

“Not _so_ much more. And - ja, I have done this before, but not precisely…in the leading position.” Jester felt, surprisingly, a little warmth gather between her legs at the idea of Caleb, on his knees, playing the role of a teacher’s pet or a sexy captain’s new crewman. She filed _those_ thoughts away for later.

“Well then this will be new for both of us!” she said cheerfully, kissing the top of Caleb’s head. “I mean, unless you really don’t want to. Then we don’t have to do it at all.”

“No, I- I think I would like to. I am just a bit hesitant. You said you wanted me to pretend to be - a, ah, a crownsguard, catching you stealing, or at one of your usual tricks. You want me to treat you…harshly, _meine Liebe_?” His beautiful blue eyes looked up at her with concern. Jester thought for a moment.

“I don’t want you to _hurt_ me. But…you could be a _little_ mean. It’s supposed to be fun, not like, hitting me or anything. Although, I mean, from what I heard around the Chateau, some people do really like that.” Jester felt his arms tighten around her.

“I would never raise a hand to you, Jester. Not in our bed, not ever. Not even if you begged me to.” Caleb pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. “So you want me to ah, pretend to have caught you? And then what am I supposed to do?”

Jester wiggled in Caleb’s lap, not oblivious to the hitch in his breath. Even though nobody could hear them from inside Caleb’s room, she bent down to whisper in his ear,

“Anything you want. I’ll be at your mercy, right?” She hoped she sounded sexy and not ridiculous, which is how she felt. “Or maybe…I have something you want. Information. And if you want me to give it up…you’ll just have to make me.” Jester noted with more than a little satisfaction that even if Caleb’s mind was hesitant, his body seemed very much on board.

“Ja, alright,” he breathed. “We can try this.”

Jester squealed with excitement and turned his chin up so she could kiss him.

“Ooooh, I can’t wait! Just you wait. I won’t disappoint you.”

“As if you could ever, Blueberry,” Caleb said with another kiss to her cheek.  
  
~~~

A few nights later, the Nein agreed around the supper table that they wanted to go out for drinks. Jester met Caleb’s eyes across the way and he flushed, turning his eyes back to his plate. Jester yawned dramatically.

“You guys have fun, I’m really tired. I’m going to just go to bed early tonight, I think.”

“Are you sure?” Fjord asked with a frown. Jester nodded. “What about you, Beau?”

“Hey, I’m always up for a good time. You know I’m coming.”

“Caleb? Are you going to be a spoilsport like Jester?”

“Ja, I am afraid so, Fjord. I am working on something important with Essek right now and I am very close to finishing it. If I go out with you, my mind will be occupied and I will only be a bore.”

“Suit yourself,” the half-orc shrugged. Jester felt her pulse quicken and her stomach bubble. They’d have the Xhorhaus to themselves tonight, better than she could have hoped. They probably would have jumped into bed tonight whether she’d brought up her roleplay idea or not, but with that exciting new opportunity up for grabs _and_ nobody would be around to hear them (well, okay, mostly her)? Jester was going to have a _good_ night.

Her stomach flipped around all evening, waiting for the group to leave. She even put on her rattiest nightgown and laid in bed reading while Beau got ready, giving the perfect illusion of a boring and restful night in.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come out, Jessie?” Beau asked, putting her shoes on. “We haven’t been out in a while, it’ll be fun.”

“I do,” Jester yawned again for effect, “but I’m really sleepy. We can go out sometime soon, I promise. When do you think you’ll be home?” she asked casually. Beau shrugged.

“Depends on what kind of night the others are trying to have. And either way, hopefully I _won’t_ be coming back, if you catch my drift.” Jester giggled.

“Well, good luck, Beau, I hope she’s cute.” Jester caught Beau’s blush on her way out the door.

“Thanks. Enjoy your boring night.”

Jester kept a close ear on the bustle below, listening for the voices of Beau and Nott, the heavy footsteps of Fjord and Caduceus, until suddenly, the front door slammed shut and all was quiet.

Jester was practically bouncing out of her bed. She didn’t want to head downstairs right away, just in case one of her friends came back for something, or maybe Caleb was still busy. So she occupied herself by choosing her outfit. She planned to wear one of her plain dresses, but one with the corset around the waist because that made her breasts look _great._ And she picked out one of her fancier sets of underwear, the ones she put at the bottom of her wardrobe, away from where Beau could see them and ask what use Jester had for underwear like _that_ : a pale purple bra and panties with lace that had little flowers in it. She loved this one because the lavender looked so nice with her coloring, and it reminded her of Molly, who had encouraged her to buy these nice lacy things for herself in the first place. Jester didn’t quite dare wear these just around the house under her regular clothes, since the underwear was quite skimpy, but she liked that you could buy them with a place for her tail. It even had a tiny black silk bow over the cutout. Jester liked having sexy underwear that highlighted her tail rather than just accommodating it (or worse, not: she had cut holes in plenty of underwear she owned to make room for her tail).

Jester put a slip on, and then her dress, lacing the corset stays as tight as she could manage by herself. Normally, she wouldn’t wear a slip under a casual dress, but she knew how much it turned Caleb on to be able to take his time undressing her. As she was applying a bit of black pencil to her eyes, the way Molly had showed her, she heard her door, which Beau had left ajar, creak slightly. At first, nothing; then Frumpkin slipped into her bedroom and padded up to her. Jester smiled and let the spotted cat wind around her legs, purring. She bent down to pick him up, knowing full well she was giving Caleb an excellent view of her cleavage, and brought Frumpkin’s face up to hers with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re very impatient for someone with a big important project to work on,” she teased, nuzzling her nose on his. Frumpkin meowed and licked Jester’s hand. She put him down and patted him on the rump, shooing him out the door. “I’ll be down in a minute, hold your horses.”

Jester took another second to inspect her appearance and when it met her approval, she bounded downstairs, excitement pounding in her chest. She opened the door to the library and saw Caleb was reclined on the couch, long legs extended, one hand behind his head and the other holding a book. When she entered and his eyes flickered toward her, Jester’s breath caught in her throat. Caleb’s face was placid as ever, but his bright blue eyes were positively burning. She felt like a rabbit catching the eye of a hungry fox, and that made her stomach twist in an unfamiliar but delicious way. A slow smile spread across his face, and he laid a ribbon over his place in the book - one of the ribbons she sometimes wore on her horns, she noticed with a twinge of affection - and closed it.

“Hello, _Schatz_. Is there something I can help you with?”

Jester sighed dramatically and meandered over to one of the bookcases, running her fingers along the leather-bound spines of Caleb’s books.

“Oh, I don’t know…” she said, keenly aware of his eyes on her. “It’s so boring here with everyone gone. I feel like I might get up to something….”

She passed behind the couch, drawing her hand lightly over the back of it, and Caleb’s gaze followed her movements.

“Is that so?” he asked, sounding casual.

“Maybe,” Jester replied, sitting down at Caleb’s desk chair. She crossed her legs, deliberately angling herself to display the curve of her thigh. Jester picked up one of Caleb’s books from his desk and leafed through it, sighing again. “I think this book would look much better with a drawing of the Traveler in it.” She dipped his quill in the stained ink pot and began sketching the hooded figure of the Traveler, though she was careful to flip to a blank page so as not to ruin any of Caleb’s carefully transcribed spells. About halfway through her rendition, she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

“You know, miss, this is a library. Vandalism is against the law,” Caleb’s voice, low and stern, came from behind her. She froze, arousal pulsing in her core. “And the Traveler is not an approved deity here in the Empire.” She turned slowly to look at him, putting on her best impression of innocence.

“Oh, well, I’m sorry, sir, my hand must have slipped…”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me, miss,” Caleb said, his grip on her shoulder tightening. She giggled a little at the hint of a smile playing at his lips.

“Is this okay?” he asked, voice gentle again. “Is this what you had in mind?” Jester felt shy suddenly.

“Yes! Is it okay for you?”  
  
“Well, ja, I do feel a bit silly,” he admitted, blushing. “But…I would like to keep going with this little game, if you would.” Jester bit her lip and looked back at her drawing. Glancing up at him coyly, she managed to shade part of the Traveler’s cloak before Caleb’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. “Miss Lavorre, you are under arrest,” he growled. Caleb used his other hand to pull her up from his desk chair and began leading her toward his bedroom.

“Oh no, please, sir, what is going to happen to me? Are you going to throw me in _jail_?”

“I suppose that depends on you,” he replied, his mouth at her ear now. “Why don’t we see how honest you feel like being when I question you?” Caleb walked her over to his bed. “Sit.”

Without question, Jester did as she was told, prickles of desire rising all over her. Caleb walked back to the door to close and lock it.

“Please, don’t put me in jail,” Jester begged, arching her back to show off her breasts, “I’ll do anything!” Caleb bit back a self-conscious smile, blushing, and she couldn’t help but let a wide smile crack her “begging” face. He stood in front of her, his pose relaxed but stern, arms crossed.

“Why don’t you begin by explaining to me what you think you were doing in that library?” he asked sternly.

Jester got back into “character” and dropped her smile, biting back a giggle.

“Well…I was making a drawing. On a blank page, in my defense.”

“That does not excuse the fact that you vandalized property that does not belong to you.” Caleb’s face was implacable, and she felt her pulse kick up at the thought that maybe, he was really getting into this.

“I know, but…I -“ Jester jumped up, as if she were going to make a run for the door, and was surprised at the strength in Caleb’s grip when he caught her by the arm and sat her back down on the bed again.

“Do not make me restrain you, Miss Lavorre.” Jester felt another wave of arousal at the thought.  
  
“If you don’t want me to run, you might have to,” she challenged. Caleb’s eyes left her face and scanned the room, presumably searching for something that could be put to such a purpose. Jester cleared her throat and nodded toward his bedside table. Caleb furrowed his brow in confusion but opened it. She saw the color rush into his cheeks when he pulled a pair of manacles out of the drawer. He looked at her with the obvious question on his face. “I put those in there after we decided to try this,” she whispered, as if talking behind the backs of their characters.

“Where on earth did you get these?”

Jester shrugged coyly. “Maybe from an actual crownsguard’s belt. Last time we were in the Empire.” Caleb covered his face with a hand and she saw his shoulders shake imperceptibly with laughter. He bent down and planted a long kiss on her lips. She leaned into the contact, pressing her tongue into his mouth to savor his taste.

“I love you too much, you impossible woman.” She smiled against his mouth.

“I love you too. Now take me into custody, before I run again,” Jester said, batting her lashes. Caleb grinned and moved her arms behind her back, placing her wrists in the manacles and clicking them shut. Jester shivered at the feel of the cold metal against her skin. Caleb’s face suddenly froze with panic.

“Wait. You did also get the key, right?” Jester put on a panicked expression for a second, but stuck her tongue out at him and used her tail to pull an iron key out of her dress pocket.

“I’m not _totally_ stupid, Cayleb.” He smiled with relief.

“Thank the gods, I was worried we were going to have to dream up some story so we could get Nott to pick the lock.” Jester started laughing.

“Yeah, that would have been pretty bad.” She leaned forward for another kiss and got one, Caleb’s hands running up and down her arms.

“If you want these off, just say so, ja?” he murmured, pressing soft kisses to Jester’s neck and around her ear.

“I will,” she reassured. Caleb stood again, recrossing his arms.

“That should stop you from making anymore foolish escape attempts. You are getting yourself into more trouble here, little miss. Now, I suggest you answer my questions, and give me the information I am looking for. What is a pretty young thing like you doing worshipping an unapproved god here in the Empire?”

Jester looked up at Caleb defiantly.

“I will never betray him.”

“Him? Your false god, that ‘him’?”

“The Traveler is not false!” Jester looked into Caleb’s blue eyes, hard as steel, and felt another pulse of heat in her belly. He looked cold, calculating, and she saw a hint of the powerful, dangerous man who had almost become a Scourger for the Empire. Having that cocky gaze turned on her made a hint of fear rise in her blood, but it was drowned out by her intense arousal.

“He does not seem to have helped you much here,” Caleb observed. “Seeing as you are currently sitting at my feet with your arms stuck behind your back.” Jester grumbled with frustration, playing at testing her restraints.

“You’ll have to make me tell you anything you want to know. I won’t give him up.” Caleb let out a low chuckle and leaned in close, steadying himself on hands placed on either side of her. Jester’s pulse quickened. Having those eyes so close to her, she felt like a caged animal. She didn’t shrink though, and instead sat tall and proud.

“You see, Miss Lavorre, that is where you are wrong,” Caleb purred. “I hold all the cards in this situation. I am a guard of the Empire. You are nobody, a petty vandal. And, if I may remind you, you are in my territory.” Caleb began nuzzling at Jester’s neck, her blood rushing faster at the longed for contact. “I think, in fact, it is you who is going to have to convince me to let you go.”

“Oh…sir,” Jester squeaked, the breathiness in her voice no longer an act. “Could we maybe…make a deal?” Caleb continued to mouth at her jaw, her neck, not biting, just kissing, licking, barely touching. Jester found it absolutely maddening and insanely erotic. She leaned her neck back with a soft sigh to give him better access as his hands moved to her hips.

“I suppose I could be amenable to such a thing,” he murmured, running his hands over her tightly corseted waist. “But you would have to give me something very, _very_ good for me to let you go, after what you did.”

“You can have me,” she moaned, already so turned on from the way Caleb was teasing over her neck and shoulders, his mouth, his tongue, the sensation of his beard just ever so lightly scraping her skin. “Anything you want.” Caleb hummed against her, biting into her shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but Jester found herself _wanting_ the hurt, for him to dig his teeth into her the way he did when he was totally wrecked, leaving a mark on her for the next day. His self-control was driving her crazy. “ _Fuck_ , Cayleb, _please_.”

“I knew you would offer yourself up at the first opportunity,” he growled, palming her breasts roughly. She let out a stuttering gasp. “Listen to yourself begging.” Jester moaned shamelessly. Hearing Caleb talk like that was so fucking hot. He’d never said an unkind word to her, especially not in bed, but based on the wetness in her panties, she couldn’t get enough of it.

Caleb’s dextrous fingers began to unlace her corset, dipping his tongue beneath the neckline of her dress to tease at her cleavage. She went to twine her fingers in his red hair but was stopped when the chain on her manacles pulled taut, sending another wave of arousal between her legs. She really was at his mercy. Caleb pulled back suddenly.

“Stand.”

It wasn’t a question. She obeyed again, her body moving automatically.

“Good girl.” The words made her knees go weak.

“What do you want me to do for you, sir?” she asked meekly. She was still playing up the innocence and fear in her voice, but the lust was very, very real.

“I am going to undress you.” Again, not a question. Caleb lifted her chin with his long fingers and tipped her face up to look at him. “You are still good, _Schatz_? This is good for you?” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Gods, _yes,_ Cayleb,” Jester groaned. “This is so hot.” Caleb smiled cockily at her and stepped back into his adopted role. He finished undoing her corset and tossed it aside. Caleb loosened the ties on the back of her dress and moved to pull it down, so she could step out of it, when they both realized her arms were still bound. He grumbled in frustration and sent his mage hand into the next room, not taking his eyes, or hands, off her. Jester was aroused at the idea that he was using his precious magic just so he could bed her more efficiently.

When the mage hand returned with a pair of scissors, Jester was a little nervous. He wasn’t going to _cut_ her clothes off her, was he? Caleb took the scissors and slipped the blade under one of her sleeves, slicing the fabric in two. He did the same to the other and her dress fell to the floor.

“You can Mend it later,” he mumbled into her mouth, capturing her lips again in another hot, urgent kiss. Jester felt the cold steel slide against her skin again when he cut the straps of her slip, the fabric pooling around her feet. She had been naked with Caleb many times now, and she wasn’t even naked now, but standing there, in her lacy underwear, her hands shackled behind her back, she was exposed in a way that raised lust in her like she hadn’t felt before. The feeling of being conquered, owned, on _display_ , was dizzyingly erotic.

Caleb looked her over hungrily, his hands wandering over her hips, her breasts, until he reached down and cupped her sex in his hand. Jester yelped at the sudden contact, magnified in the place she was so aching to be touched. Caleb pushed aside the lace and swiped two fingers between her labia.

“Mmm, look at how wet you are,” Caleb murmured in her ear, grinning at her mewls of pleasure. “You are so desperate for me to take you, you can barely stand.” Jester was trembling against him now, her entire body screaming out for more and not getting it.

Caleb retrieved the scissors and moved to slide the blade under the strap of her bra.

“Wait!” Jester cried. He instantly put the scissors down and cupped her face in his hands. Concern filled his eyes.

“Yes, _liebling_ , what is it? Is this too much?”

“No, no, this is…amazing. It’s just, please don’t cut these. I - I bought them with Molly. I want them to stay nice.” Caleb nodded, kissing her softly. He used his mage hand to rummage in her discarded dress’s pockets, so he could continue to hold her to him and kiss her lovingly. The hand returned seconds later with the iron key. Caleb moved to her back and undid the manacles, tossing them aside and stroking her wrists and hands. Jester reached up and removed her bra, leaning in to kiss him, slow, unhurried, relishing in the sweet, musky taste of him, and the fact that he was hers, all hers-

“Would you like the shackles to stay off, or would you like them back on?” Caleb asked, cupping her breasts gently and running circles over her nipples with his thumbs. He knew she loved when he did that.

“You can put them back on,” she breathed. “I like them. A lot. I’m having a lot of fun.”

“Ja, me too,” he admitted, nuzzling into her touch. “Are you ready to keep going?”

“Yes,” Jester replied, putting her arms behind her back again. Caleb smiled and placed the manacles back on her, bringing her in for another soft kiss before reassuming his authoritative persona.

“Sit down. Against the headboard.” Caleb nodded towards where he wanted her. Jester complied eagerly, still giggling and smiling from the rush of desire that his stern tone sent through her.

“Anything you want, sir,” she said, batting her lashes. “I’m all yours.”

“That’s right you are,” he growled, lifting his shirt over his head and climbing over her. The heat between them was palpable, the contact of his bare chest on hers overwhelming. Caleb began kissing and nipping at her freckled breasts, pausing only to suck a hot, possessive bruise into her skin. Jester moaned, louder than she would have dared had the others been home, writhing under his touch. Not being able to touch Caleb back, only getting as much contact as he wanted to give her, was driving Jester crazy. But at least she could feel, based on his hard length pressing against her thigh, that she wasn’t the only one affected. “You are all mine,” Caleb continued. “I am starting to think that maybe, you saw me in the library and decided to start trouble just so you could come in here and beg me so prettily to fuck you.”

Caleb palmed at her ass roughly, eliciting another squeal from Jester, and a wave of heat in her already soaked panties.

“No, sir,” Jester responded defiantly, though her voice was wobbly with lust, “I did it for the Traveler.”

Caleb hummed against her thigh, unconvinced, as he slowly slid her underwear down, over her knees and off her legs.

“I do not know if I believe you.” The way he was maintaining his composure, when Jester was panting and squirming from want, was absolutely maddening. Caleb parted her thighs and pushed two long fingers into her wet heat, eyes burning into hers.

“Do you spread your legs like this for him, too?” Jester gasped, her walls clenching around his fingers, suddenly full, but not as full as she wanted to be. “I think, maybe, you just enjoy being a slut. I think you get what you want by offering up this sweet, tight little cunt all the time, like you are doing with me right now.” Jester’s breath was coming in choked gasps now; she tried to hold on to the last shred of her control as he fingered her, slow at first while she adjusted to the stretch, but rapidly quickening to a punishing pace.

“Pl-please, please, Cayleb, fuck, gods, I - I can’t, I’m gonna c-“

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out, bringing her ascent to orgasm to a screeching halt. Jester cried out in frustration, arching up off the bed.

“No, you are not.”

“ _What?_ Please, why, I’ve been so good, I’ve-“ Caleb silenced her with another kiss, pulling away and pressing his slick fingers into her mouth. She whined shamelessly around them, so, so close to cumming, the sour, nutty taste of her on his fingers so frustratingly arousing.

“Because, you little slut, I don’t want you cumming unless it's on my cock.” Jester whined again, louder, it was so, so fucking hot to hear Caleb talk like this. Caleb ran his hands over her sides tenderly, pressing more kisses to her cheeks, her lips. “But you are right about one thing, you are a criminal, but you have been a _very_ good girl for me.” His lips moved to her ear and he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers. “I am going to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to bed another man again without thinking of me.”

“Anything, anything,” Jester begged, the last shred of her coherence slipping away. “Please, sir, please, fuck me, I need it-“

“You look so pretty when you beg for my cock, Miss Lavorre,” Caleb murmured in her ear, his voice thickly accented and dripping with lust. “I am almost inclined to give it to you.” He raised himself up suddenly and nodded towards her. “Get on your knees. Face away from me.” Jester obeyed, immediately, her tail whipping around behind her excitedly. She felt Caleb’s arm slide around her waist, pulling her close to him, his chest at her back.

Jester couldn’t muster even the semblance of a coherent sentence, reduced now to pants and whines, and a needy moan when Caleb reached around her waist and spread her with his fingers.

“You seem quite ready for me, _Schatz_ ,” he breathed from behind her. “Do you want that?”

“ _Yes,_ fuck, I’ve been begging you all night!” Caleb’s hand moved between her shoulder blades, pushing her down on the bed, her hips still raised, as he used his thigh to keep her legs spread. Jester was so far gone now, wanting to cum, wanting to be fucked, wanting to be _used_ , and she kept her ass up in the air, tail thumping on the bed beside her in anticipation. He slapped her ass playfully, not hard enough to hurt, as he positioned himself behind her.

“Now,” Caleb whispered, bending over her so she could hear him. “Tell me what you want.”

“Cayleb, _please_ , you know what I want!”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Sir, you, Mister Crownsguard, fuck-“

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want!”

“I want to hear you say it, my pretty little whore.” Jester groaned. She was so turned on she could fall apart and this stupidly sexy, clever man with apparently infinite amounts of patience was dragging it out even longer.

“Fuck me, please, sir, shit, I can’t take it anymore, I need your cock inside me, please-“

Jester cried out as Caleb pushed himself inside her, pressing her shoulders down onto the mattress to steady himself as he worked his hips back and forth. Jester was dimly aware of a twinge of satisfaction hearing him groan, knowing he was as ready to burst as she was. What was coming out of her mouth, however, made far less sense, a mix of moans, pleas for _more_ and _harder_ and _let me cum_ , noises she didn’t even know she could make all came spilling out of her. Behind her, Caleb was panting and gasping, maintaining a bruising grip on her hips, and she knew it was over for her when he changed his angle to hit that spot in her just right. Jester exploded, her vision fuzzy at the edges, with a cry of his name that she couldn’t possibly care was too loud. Jester heard Caleb moan loudly behind her, knowing that her cunt was spasming around him, but he didn’t slow as he leaned down and gasped in her ear, “Say my name again.”

Jester was almost crying from overstimulation, Caleb’s thrusts bringing her to the edge of a second orgasm right on the heels of her first, but she stammered his name into the pillow, over and over again, like a prayer, until he came inside her with a shout. Jester had a second orgasm when she felt him spilling inside her, more intense than the first. For a moment, she felt suspended in the air, unable to breathe, no noise coming out of her, all her muscles tensing and then slacking with her release.

Caleb slumped over her, body still trembling, and carefully slid out of her. When he caught his breath, he retrieved the key from the nightstand and released her wrists, carefully bringing her arms around to her front and massaging her hands and forearms. Jester felt sluggish, almost sad to be rid of the restraints that had, ironically, made her feel safe, ensconced, protected. She felt Caleb’s weight leave the mattress and she let out a small whine, her eyes fluttering open. Caleb placed a chaste, tender kiss on her cheek and murmured, “I will be back in only a moment, _meine Liebe_ , I promise.” Jester still didn’t want him to go, but she lay there and relaxed her muscles, one by one, and in an instant he was back. Caleb had a fresh cloth and a bowl of water, which glowed briefly with a faint red light in his hand and began to steam. He dipped the cloth in the hot water and began to stroke Jester’s skin with it.

“Is it too hot, _Schatzie_?” he asked, his voice still low and gentle.

“Nnnooo…” Jester slurred, feeling halfway to sleep already. Caleb usually used prestidigitation to clean up after they had sex, but after the intensity of what they just did, she needed his tenderness, the feeling of his hands on her, caressing her. He cleaned her lovingly, leaving kisses behind on each part of her after he finished. She couldn’t be sure how long it was, but after a time, the warm cloth disappeared and Caleb was running his fingers through her hair. Slowly, Jester felt herself come back to the ground, out of the floaty, fuzzy thick that had come over her. Opening her eyes, she saw Caleb leaning against the headboard, rhythmically stroking her hair, expression content. Jester propped herself up on one elbow.

“Holy _fuck_ , Cayleb.” His eyes snapped open and he looked at her with a touch of anxiety. “That was…ridiculous.” A giggle escaped from her throat, unbidden. “I…you were so _good_.” Caleb flushed a deep red.

“You seemed to enjoy it, ja?”

“You think?” Jester settled into his arms, sighing.

“Was anything…too much? Would you have liked me to do anything differently?” Jester considered his question, but shook her head.

“No. I liked every part of it.” They were quiet for a moment, cuddling.

“Jester?” Caleb asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“You know I - I did not mean those things I said to you, right?” Jester looked up at him. He was beet red. She grinned wickedly.

“Which things? The part when you said that I was ‘desperate for you to take me’? Or do you mean when you told me that I beg so prettily? Or when you called me a slut?” Caleb blushed darker, if that were possible.

“Yes, those things. Mostly when I called you…names.” Despite her exhaustion, Jester felt a tingle of arousal at the memory, still tangible in the air, of Caleb growling into her ear what a pretty little whore she was. “You know that I would never say such a thing to you, ever, right? Not for real, it was just part of the game. I just- I was thinking after that maybe it was too much.”

“No, no,” Jester reassured him, running her fingers through the auburn hair on his chest. “I liked it a _lot_. But only because I know it was just like, for the character.”

“Ja,” he agreed, kissing one of her horns. “Would you, maybe, like to do that again sometime?” Caleb asked. Jester nodded, starting to doze off for real in Caleb’s arms.

“Yes, definitely. But next time, I think _you_ should be the one with your hands cuffed behind your back.” Caleb’s breath hitched and she felt, under her thigh, a twitch between his legs.

“I…would not be opposed to that, Frau Lavorre.”

“Then watch your back, Widogast. If I catch you doing anything against the law…well, there will be consequences.” She tried to be stern but dissolved into giggles. “Okay, well, I’ll have to practice my being in charge voice.” Caleb pulled her closer and sighed.  
  
“I would be more than happy to help you test it out.”

“Good night, Cayleb. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, _meine süsse_ Jester.”


	2. we are shining, and we'll never be afraid again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't keep my damn hands off my own fics. Have another chapter.
> 
> meine Dame = my lady

_Caaayleb, I need your help with something._

Caleb jumped as Jester’s lilting voice filtered into his mind without warning. He scrambled to right his inkwell, which had been dangerously tilted by the surprised jerk of his hand.

_Are you busy? I’m in your room. Come if you’re free. Doo dooo dodo do do do doodoo donuts!_

He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. She certainly had him wrapped around her finger. He put aside his books, marking off his place, recapped his inkwell. With Jester, any task she wanted his help with could be half a minute or half the day.

_Never too busy for you, Liebling. Einen Moment._

Caleb hadn’t seen her pass through the library to get to his room, but that meant little. When he was deep in his studying, a bomb could have gone off in the library without rousing him. It was evening now, most of the Nein having gone off to bed, so he had his suspicions about what Jester might want. Still, her modus operandi was typically to come find him wherever he was and make herself very difficult to ignore. Not that he needed much convincing, but he enjoyed the game, trying to keep a straight face while she pushed and prodded and teased. Jester knew as well as he did that she hardly had to wink to get him out of his clothes, but it was a fun bit of foreplay that they’d both come to look forward to. _Or she actually just wants your help with something._

When he stepped through the door of his room, he felt pretty certain from the smirk on her face that his first instinct was correct. Jester was sitting on the edge of his bed, arms crossed, one leg perched over the other, clad in a soft gray silk robe trimmed with lace that came almost to her knees and _\- oh_ \- a pair of tall, heeled, white leather boots he definitely hadn’t seen before.

“Are you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to shut the door?” Jester asked sweetly. Caleb came to and closed the door behind him quickly, arousal already uncurling inside his stomach like a flower letting out its petals.

“Um. Wow. You look very nice.”

“Why don’t you come take a closer look?”

Caleb grinned and shoved off the door, striding over to her - until a boot planted firmly on his stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

“On your knees.”

_Oh._

This was a side of Jester that came out only rarely. Typically, she was more than happy to let him take the lead and spoil her with pleasure. She had an endless list of ideas that kept him always expecting the unexpected with her, but she only occasionally wanted to play with taking control - or more accurately, getting him to surrender it completely, since even when he was the one with the reins in his hand, he lived and died by her every whimper and gasp and plea for more.

Caleb, his breath already shallow, sank to his knees in front of her, not breaking eye contact. She gave a satisfied smirk; her gaze was hungry, her lips painted a deep, wine burgundy that made her look like pure temptation. He held her boot against his chest and caressed the leather, waiting for her to give him a direction.

“You look _so_ pretty on the floor for me, Cayleb.”

“Thank you, _meine Dame_ ,” he whispered, tilting his chin to look up at her through lowered lashes.

“Do you like my new shoes? I bought them today.”

“They look beautiful on you _._ ”

“I know,” Jester replied, beaming, as though she hadn’t elicited the compliment. Caleb wondered if she knew he’d have given it anyway. “Show me how much you like them.”

Caleb slowly started laying soft kisses over the white leather and the hazy fog of submission wrapped around his brain like a warm blanket as he lavished attention over her foot, her calf. His mouth trailed up to where the leather gave way to her knee and gave a few playful nips at the soft skin, making Jester giggle. She set the sole of her boot against his chest again and pushed, at first just enough to make him shiver with anticipation, and then firmer, more insistent. Caleb leaned back with the pressure, until he was almost flat on the floor, reclining back on his elbows.

Jester pushed herself up with a grin and stood, looking down at him. Gods, he looked so _good_ like this, so pliant and a little wild and ready to be used. Her own arousal was flowing through her veins, lighting up every inch of skin and warming her stomach. Silently, she considered him, letting her gaze drag over his prone form, and planted her boot right over his heart for the third time, pressing him down until he was flat on the floor. The way he bit his smiling lips and looked up at her with blue eyes blown black with want made her wish she had his keen mind and could keep the picture forever. She’d have to remember to put it down in her sketchbook before she fell asleep tonight.

“Hands over your head.” He obeyed immediately and crossed his wrists on the floor where his curls splayed out in a halo that shone in the candlelight. The stretch made his shirt ride up, revealing the V of his hips and the auburn trail that led to Jester’s _real_ prize. _Patience_. She lifted her foot briefly to drag the heel of her boot over sensitive, pale skin, which made him inhale sharply but he didn’t break eye contact with her.

“What do you think I should do with you tonight?” Jester mused. She dragged her foot lower and felt him tense up beneath her as the toe of her boot ghosted over the tent in his trousers. She kept the touch light, not pressing. She wasn’t trying to hurt him; just the threat turned him on, a reminder that he was at her mercy.

“Anything you want, _meine Dame_.”

“That’s a very obedient answer,” Jester cooed, leaning back against the bed where she could put her weight while still caressing between his legs with one foot. “And that’s exactly what I plan to do. But if you could _choose_ , what would you want?”

“A tool does not get to choose how its owner uses it.” Jester hummed approvingly. She was busy relishing the way his body was responding to her; the sole of her foot was barely stroking over his erection, but it was twitching valiantly beneath her boot, aching for more contact. She narrowed her eyes and held her foot still.

“Maybe I want to dress you up,” she contemplated, casual, like she was suggesting dinner plans, and not at all like her man was lying flat on the floor trying not to rock his hips up against the boot she had pressing on his dick. “Get you all lacy and pretty for me, sweet boy?”

“If that pleases you, _meine Dame_.”

Caleb’s body didn’t particularly react to that; she knew he liked it, but maybe not right for tonight. She tried again.

“You know, I was thinking about that nice glass dick you enchanted for me…” Jester grinned as his eyes widened and she felt his cock jump. “Maybe I should tie you up and you can watch me get off…over and over again…and _maybe_ I’d let you finish at the end if you were good.” He pressed his lips together and his eyes pleaded with her. “Is that what you want, baby?”

“ _N-nein,_ not unless it is what you want from me.”

“Oh, but you seemed so _excited_ when I brought up the dildo,” she purred. A wicked smile lit up her face. “Were you hoping I’d fuck you with it?” Caleb blushed bright red as his cock strained against her foot and nodded eagerly.

“If it would please you, _meine Dame_.” Jester wanted nothing more than to bury herself deep inside him with that delightful enchanted cock, but she put her finger to her lips like she was carefully considering it.

“That would be a very nice treat for you. Do you think you can earn it?”

“Anything,” Caleb breathed, immediately, his eyes wide and wanting. “Anything you want.”

“Impress me,” she teased, sitting back on the bed with a smirk and picking her foot up. She crossed her legs primly and clasped her hands over her knees. “Show me how bad you want me to fuck you.”

“Yes, _meine Dame,_ as you wish.” Caleb’s breath was ragged already as he scrambled up off the floor. He moved to kneel between her legs, but Jester stopped him when she put the toe of her boot under his chin.

“Ah ah ah. Strip first.”

She watched with a smile as Caleb stood and disrobed. Her greedy eyes raked over his body as more of him was exposed to her gaze. There was no sensuality to his efficient, methodical motions, but Jester found it breathtaking all the same. When they had first gotten together, Caleb wouldn’t even undress in front of her, asking her to turn away so he could take his clothes off and slip under the blanket next to her. She’d learned his body first by touch and only later by sight. Gradually, with enough whispered praises and loving caresses, he’d become more comfortable being looked at, and Jester’s heart swelled with pride at the unhesitating way he disrobed for her now. Jester was the one with the performer’s streak in her, and Caleb loved watching her perform for him when she stripped, but she knew she could never expect him to embrace the eroticism of undressing that way. That he was comfortable enough to view it as just another interlude during sex, like pausing to get more oil or change positions, was a very positive development in their relationship.

When Caleb finished putting each item where it belonged - that was another quirk Jester loved, he simply had to put each piece of clothing wherever it needed to go before they could continue - he returned to the side of the bed, settling back onto his knees in a silent show of submission that intoxicated Jester faster than the strongest wine. She smiled and ran her hand through his curls, her chest aching at the way he leaned into her touch.

“Good boy,” she praised, running her nails over his scalp. “Now, show me how bad you want my dick.”

Caleb wasted no time, pulling her up from the bed and pushing her robe aside, moaning softly when he saw that she was naked underneath. Jester grinned and winked, delighting in the chuckle she got as he ran his hands over her hips and stomach. He never laughed during sex either, at first. Now he laughed easily, if still quiet and reserved, as was his way. That was another thing that surprised her, how deep it struck her in her core and made her ache with love.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured as he started to kiss over her thighs. “I’m so lucky I even get to touch you.“

“That’s right,” Jester replied, in accordance with her dominant persona, though what she really wanted to say was that she was the lucky one, that maybe they could both be lucky they got to share each other. “You are.”

“How many times do you want to cum, _meine Dame_?” Caleb whispered against her hip. “I want to give you everything you want. Show you how much I want you inside me.” A shudder that Jester couldn’t conceal went through her. Gods, he had a filthy mouth when he wanted something.

“Let’s start with two,” she answered after a moment’s hesitation. “That seems like enough of a challenge for my pet to earn a fucking.” Really, it wasn’t. She came easily and often; she’d lost count of the number of nights Caleb made her cum at _least_ twice. But she was also only mortal and tonight, three seemed exhausting, especially before she even put her strap on.

“Only two?” The smirk made her blush, as if he’d read her mind. She gave him a light slap on the cheek.

“Don’t get mouthy, slut, or I’ll stuff something in there to keep you quiet.” The hunger in his eyes told her that would be far from an effective punishment. He turned his gaze down in a perfect show of obedience and looked up at her through thick lashes. _Fuck, those should be illegal._

“I am sorry, _meine Dame,_ I will be good for you.”

“Your mouth is doing an awful lot of talking tonight,” Jester scolded. It was a fine substitute for her actual internal monologue, which was something more like, _holy fuck I’m so wet please put your mouth on me before I disintegrate._

That was all it took for him to press his lips to her mound. He kissed her soft skin as he inhaled the scent of her desire and nuzzled into her curls, relishing every inch of her. Jester sighed with relief and lifted her leg over his shoulder, bracing herself on the nightstand. The first breach of his tongue between her labia was enough to punch the air out of her lungs, though she tried to hide how on edge she already was and steady her shaky knees.

With practiced movements, Caleb held her by the waist and ran his tongue over her wet heat. Jester gasped and fisted her hand in his hair to balance herself, her knees already shaking. It didn’t take long for her to decide that this was not going to work. With the handful of long red hair in her grasp, she pulled Caleb’s head back, a pang of arousal striking when she saw how wet his lips already were. Jester moved her hand to his shoulder with a smile and shoved him back down onto the ground. He caught himself with his elbows but lowered himself flat with barely concealed delight when he realized what she wanted.

Jester knelt down over him, crawling forward on all fours like she was a cat stalking a mouse. The anticipation was obvious on Caleb’s face, watching her every motion as she grazed his body with hers on her way up to that stupidly talented mouth. When she couldn’t wait anymore, she sat on his chest, knees on either side of his head, her tail sweeping back and forth lazily in the air.

“Hands overhead,” she ordered, batting her eyes in the way she knew he found irresistibly charming. He obeyed immediately, breathless and flushed with impatience. _And he’s all mine._

“Snap if you need to stop.” With that, she spread her legs further and lowered herself down. He dove in with gusto, going for her clit right away, which made Jester squeal with joy and grind down harder.

“Fuck, _yes_ , baby…” she moaned, rolling her hips against his tongue. Yeah…two was going to be a cake walk. The pleasure radiating out from her core was making her dizzy and she stopped holding herself upright, folding forward and bracing herself with her hands on the floor.

The noises he made, so hungry and earnest to please her, only drove her further into the depths of pleasure and she rode his face harder. Caleb was still devotedly holding his hands on the floor, though she could tell he was fighting himself not to touch her. She pinned his wrists down, relishing in the muffled moan that spread a shiver from her cunt up her spine.

“Yes, baby, just like that,” Jester panted, her hips working on their own rhythm now as she barreled toward an orgasm. Caleb was writhing under her, his hips rocking up into the air, seeking friction. Jester shifted to pin his wrists with one hand as she palmed her breast with the other, her needy whimpers telling Caleb she was close, and she felt the tightness in her belly growing and growing until he sucked on her clit just how she liked and she shuddered through a bright and intense climax with a wordless cry.

Once she could feel her legs again, she shifted back so she was sitting on his chest, and let his hands up. Obedient as ever, he didn’t move them, but his glazed over eyes and flushed cheeks told her he was in a _very_ good place as he caught his breath.

“You must really want me to fuck you,” she teased, though her own breathlessness lessened the effect. Caleb nodded vigorously. “I know how much you love eating me out.” She let the spade of her tail drift to his erection and he gasped and jerked under her. She grinned and stood. “On the bed, up at the top.”

Caleb complied eagerly; Jester took her time gathering the things she wanted to play with. When she finished, she plopped herself down in his lap with the enchanted glass cock and a sigh.

“What can I do for you now, _meine Dame_?” Caleb murmured in her ear, running his hands over her sides.

“I want you to put that mouth to good use again,” she purred, leaning back to capture his lips with hers. He tasted like _her_ , like peaches and ginger and she swiped her tongue through his mouth lazily.

“Anything you want.” He started to shift behind her, but Jester put her hand on his leg.

“Did I tell you to go anywhere?”

“N-no, I just-“

“Here’s what I want,” she continued, interrupting his explanation. She gestured with the dildo, watching his eyes follow it hungrily. “I’m going to get this all nice and wet for you. But I need you to help me, so…you’re going to tell me about allll the dirty things I’m sure you’re fantasizing about when you’re hunched over that desk all day. Think you can do that for me, naughty boy?”

“ _Oh…_ um, if you like.” Jester turned to look at him, dropping her authoritative tone. His face was bright red and he looked at her, wide-eyed.

“Only if you’re comfortable,” she said softly, running her fingers through his hair. “We can do something else. You have your safe words.”

“I would like to try,” he murmured, burying his face in her shoulder with a shy smile. She beamed and kissed him, the press of her mouth softening him little by little.

“Just remember to say so if you want to do something else, okay?”

He nodded. It had taken some time, at the beginning, for Jester to get him to voice when he wanted something to change. He was inclined to stay quiet for fear of disappointing her, even before they introduced these games of power into their bed. Now, she trusted him fully to articulate when something wasn’t right. Bit by bit, he was healing.

Jester settled back against his chest with a grin and held up the dildo over her shoulder. Caleb stopped mouthing at her neck and let her guide the tip between his lips, taking it in with a soft groan that made her cunt flutter in protest at its emptiness. He could take it almost all the way and sucked on it like he did when she had it on, messy and needy and obscene.

“Show off,” Jester reprimanded with a smile as she took it back; it was warm and wet from his mouth and she teased it between her legs, showing off a little herself for her very appreciative audience.

“Does that feel good, _meine Dame_?” Caleb whispered in her ear as she pushed the head of it inside her. “You look so beautiful…”

“Yes,” Jester gasped, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. “I bet you’ve thought about this a lot, huh?” The prompt was leading but he grabbed on anyway.

“ _Ja_ , I have,” he breathed, his lips grazing her ear. “I remember the first time you did this while I watched…every detail. Even just thinking about it in passing gets me hard.”

Jester moaned as her hot, slick cunt accepted the rest of the glass cock with ease, she loved being _full_ , so _full_ like she was right now. Caleb’s fingers drifted up to her stiff, dark blue nipples, circling them with a light touch.

“I remember exactly how sweet your pussy tasted, how _wet_ it was when you finished…the gorgeous face you made when you came.” Fuck, why hadn’t she thought of this game before? Caleb was absolutely shameless when he wanted something, and tonight he was _going_ to get her to give him what he wanted. Jester whimpered involuntarily, his filthy words sending spasms through her cunt that only intensified the sensation of the warm, smooth dick filling her up.

“Tell me more,” Jester commanded. The words came out like more of a plea than an order. Caleb was stroking her thighs, dutifully keeping away from where the dildo was disappearing inside her, the place he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch.

“Mmmm…once when we were in your art studio in the mansion, I was watching you work on that painting of the tower from the Happy Fun Ball and…I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted to sit at your feet and please you while you painted.”

“You would’ve been there a long time,” Jester giggled breathlessly, her arousal building slowly, meandering toward a second peak. “That painting took me forever.”

“I could kneel with my tongue between your legs as long as it took you to finish it and I would still feel it wasn’t enough.”

Jester moaned, another powerful rush of arousal shooting through her veins. She didn’t have Caleb’s keen mind, but she didn’t think the sound of those words in her ear would leave her anytime soon. The images in her mind were tantalizing, looking down and seeing his red hair nestled between her rucked up skirts as she perched on her painting stool, worshipping her, eating her out slowly, lazily. In the mansion, they had all the time in the world and nobody could hear the noises she made when she came.

“Tell me what you fantasized about the last time you got yourself off,” Jester gasped, the pleasure warm in her stomach and steadily burning brighter.

“Oh, um…I…” Jester’s one hand was busy, but the other found his and squeezed it, reassuring. _You don’t have to be ashamed of wanting things, Cayleb_ , she remembered saying to him in bed one night. _You can have fantasies. Even ones you’d never really do._

“Um, I was thinking about...the last time you went down on me.” Jester couldn’t help looking over her shoulder at Caleb, face bright red, with a quizzical expression.

“We do that all the time! I was expecting something really scandalous.”

“I - I know, but....” Caleb trailed off, pressing kisses to her shoulder. _But I feel like I’m disrespecting you. But I still feel unworthy of even sharing that with you, let alone getting off on it after._ Jester knew him well enough to finish the sentence. She paused her rhythmic movements, despite the protests of her body, and turned to take his mouth in a kiss. He kissed her hungrily and his arms tightened around her.

“If you tell me your dirtiest fantasy, I’ll tell you one of mine,” she murmured against his lips, increasing the pace of her thrusting again. “Even if it was something you wouldn’t really want to do. Something _shameful_.”

Caleb was quiet for a moment, mouthing at Jester’s neck and shoulder as her breath started to get more ragged. Her cunt was making the most obscene sounds, wet and slick, as she worked the dildo in and out. Her second orgasm was creeping up, she could feel it, and she wanted him to send her over the edge so bad.

“Do you remember that bookstore we went to in Rexxentrum? The one that was so cluttered you could barely move?”

“Yes?” Jester huffed, impatient.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about taking you there, pushing you up against the wall in the stacks.” Jester gasped as her walls clenched down, balancing on the knife’s edge of a climax.

“In _public?!”_ Caleb buried his face against Jester’s neck.

“Ja,” he mumbled, pressing kisses to her soft, slightly sweat-sheened skin. “In public.”

“Fuck, that’s so godsdamned hot,” Jester whimpered. Caleb sucked in a breath, emboldened by her approval.

“We could get caught,” he whispered in her ear, his hands coming up to palm at her breasts. Jester bit her lip and stifled a moan.

“Fuck, touch me-“ Caleb didn’t need to be told twice, his fingers flying to her swollen, slippery clit and massaging it just how she liked, fuck, she was so close-

“We could get caught by anyone,” he continued, breathing hard in her ear. “Pressed up against the wall with your skirts up, and it’s so risky but I just can’t get enough of you and you’ve been teasing me all day…I thought about you cornering me in that store and you know I cannot say no to you…”

Jester was trembling, gasping for breath, too overwhelmed to even move the dildo anymore. She held it inside her and pressed into Caleb’s hand; he started nibbling and sucking at her earlobe.

“Do you think you would have to cover my mouth when I came so we wouldn’t get caught?”

That delicious image was the tiny bit of stimulation she needed to push her over the peak. Jester moaned and shuddered through her second orgasm, fingers digging into Caleb’s forearm as her body locked up and released in a wave of pleasure.

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Jester panted, pulling the dildo out and putting it aside so she could turn around and kiss him fully, murmuring between kisses, “You’ve been so good for me tonight, so, so good, you’ve definitely earned your reward, don’t you think?”

“If you think I have,” Caleb replied, and Jester couldn’t help but be impressed at his commitment to obedience despite how on edge and desperate he clearly was. His arousal must have been almost painful by now; his cock was flushed red and she could see a wince flash across his face when she brushed against it.

“So needy tonight,” Jester purred, reaching between them with a grin and stroking him hard, and Caleb arched up with a strangled moan that made her feel _powerful._

“Always for you, _meine Dame_ ,” he gasped. Jester smirked.

“Such a good boy for me. Get on the floor.”

Jester took her time getting into her harness, strips of soft black leather that crisscrossed her hips and thighs with silver buckles that Caleb had custom made for her when they’d added this to their repertoire. She’d teased him endlessly about how much he must want her to fuck him, since he’d given up all that paper to buy her this. But gods, that first time…she’d lost count of her orgasms by the time they both gave in to exhaustion.

When she had everything situated just how she liked it, Jester whispered the words to activate the enchantment and sighed with satisfaction when she felt the weight of the length between her legs, sensitive like it was her very own. Caleb looked back down at the floor quickly when she caught him staring at her, hungry, but still kneeling prettily by the side of the bed. Jester sauntered back over to him, noting with delight how he fought to keep his eyes on the floor instead of her. She stepped behind him, running her hand through his hair.

“Such a sweet, handsome pet,” she murmured, twirling his strands between her fingers. Jester took a vial of oil off the nightstand and placed it in his upturned hands, crossed obediently in his lap. “Get yourself ready for me.”

“Yes, _meine Dame_.”

Jester moved to be in front of him, her arms crossed over her breasts and a smirk on her face. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from her cock now, just inches from his face; she didn’t miss his tongue darting out unconsciously to wet his lips.

“What is it?” Jester asked innocently. “Is something distracting you?” Caleb’s gaze snapped up to meet hers.

“I’m sorry, _meine Dame._ I - yes. I will not waste more of your time.”

“I don’t know, you seemed very occupied by your imagination for a few minutes there. You have the oil, and your hand, maybe I should just leave you to it.” Jester loved the desperation in his eyes whenever she threatened to take away his rewards.

“Nein, please, J- my lady, I need you, I need your touch, not mine-“ Jester pursed her lips.

“I don’t know…” Caleb bent forward, chest grazing the floor, and kissed the tops of her boots, supplicating, _worshipping_. The erotic power coursing through Jester’s core warmed her like a bonfire.

“Please, _meine Dame_ , I need your cock, I do not feel not right unless I get to serve you,” Caleb murmured against the white leather. “Let me be a vessel for you. Let me be _good_ for something.”

Jester couldn’t keep the fleeting pang of sadness off of her face at those last words. There were moments in these games when the depth of the raw, weeping wounds inside Caleb, the ones that no amount of magic would heal, revealed itself. Moments where he really meant the beseeching, debasing words. _He’s healing. Just give it time._ Jester sighed and used the toe of her boot to lift his chin, guiding him back into an upright position. He looked at her like she set the moons in the sky, like the sun and stars rose and fell on her command. _Oh, honey. You gave_ me _the moon, not the other way around._

“I suppose you’ve earned it,” she said instead, cupping his cheek with a benevolent smile.

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning into her touch.

“Open yourself like I told you. Keep your filthy mouth busy while you do it.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Jester didn’t see him start to work himself open, because the second he took her into his mouth with one easy motion, her eyes rolled back in her head and it was all she could do to just grip the nightstand and stay upright. Caleb bobbed his head back and forth methodically, holding her gaze all the while. She could see his hand working behind him, but she never would have known he was two fingers deep inside himself, given the attention he was lavishing on her cock. The sensation was dizzying, addicting, and Jester had to resist the desire to thrust her hips forward, to sheath herself in what she knew was a deliciously tight and _very_ willing throat.

She tried to hold back, but Caleb pleaded with his eyes for her to take his mouth, showing off, taking her as far in as he could. Jester fisted her hand in his hair and thrust forward slowly, giving him a second to object if she’d misread him, but his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned around her, dropping his jaw open further for her. Jester bit back a moan and pushed in further, out, in again, rougher, and was rewarded with a delicious, wet choking sound. Caleb ran his tongue over her shaft just the way _he_ liked it, making Jester groan and jerk her hips forward, hitting the back of his throat and getting another beautifully obscene choking noise.

Jester’s body was telling her not to stop, to fuck his mouth until she came again, but she mustered all her willpower to pull out after just a few minutes. Caleb’s red, swollen, wet lips were so fucking tempting; his chin was wet with saliva and he looked up at her like she was an angel. There was something about how shameless he was when he was desperate, the wild look in his eye and playfulness that came out only when she’d strung him out enough. The way he sucked her strap was almost performative, messy and wanton and just absolutely filthy. Jester loved it.

“What a good little slut, so desperate to be used,” she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. “You look _so_ pretty with my dick in your mouth.”

“I look even prettier with your dick in my ass.” Jester gasped and smacked him lightly, turning his slight smirk into a grin. She was hit with a wave of arousal at the slight ragged, ruined edge to his voice.

“Don’t be naughty, Cayleb.” He bowed his head again, though his smile didn’t diminish.

“Yes, _meine Dame._ ”

“Good boy. Get on the bed for me. Face down, ass up.”

Caleb complied eagerly and Jester climbed up behind him and pressed his chest flat against the mattress.

“Wrists behind your back.” Immediately, he held his wrists out for her and Jester snapped a familiar pair of manacles shut around them. She instantly felt his muscles relax, his whole body slumping forward onto his shoulders. Jester took a moment to survey her territory, tracing lines of scars and freckles down his spine with her lips. Caleb softened under her touch, pliant and submissive and hazy.

“I love how good you are for me, Cayleb,” Jester murmured, running her hands over his hips. “Letting yourself have what you want. You deserve it.” She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and with that, slicked her cock and pushed into him with one smooth glide.

The heat and pressure and velvet soft slick of him was overwhelming, in the best possible way. Jester couldn’t help but moan, and Caleb’s sweet keen of pleasure only stoked the fire in her belly. She canted her hips forward again, trying to hit the right spot, and Caleb moaned happily, pushing back against her with the little leverage he could muster. Jester gripped his hips tightly and built up a steady rhythm, inhaling like perfume the beautiful noises her thrusts were pulling out of Caleb. When she adjusted the angle of her hips slightly, he let out a broken, guttural moan and she knew she’d found it. Jester wasn’t sure if she’d cum again, she already had twice, but if he kept making those sounds it was almost assured.

“Oh, is that the right spot, baby?” Jester purred, thrusting into him again.

“ _Yes_ ,” Caleb choked, his thighs trembling under her.

“Gonna make you cum untouched, isn’t that right baby?” Jester panted, picking up the speed of her hips as her body started to chase another climax. “Gonna make you mess your sheets, you desperate, needy boy, so good for me, so fucking good-“

“Jes, please, fuck, please, please, I need it,” Caleb whimpered, his hands clenching and unclenching uselessly in their cuffs.

“Take it, baby, cum for me, you deserve it-“

Jester’s words were lost to her as she neared another peak, collapsing over Caleb’s back with gasping breaths. She chased the pleasure with short, stuttering thrusts, her brain totally scrambled, and she was almost there when Caleb gasped out,

_“Bite me, please-“_

Jester buried her teeth in the back of his neck with a cry and released deep inside him, her enchanted cock emulating the sensation of a warm, wet stream painting his insides.

“Cum for me, Cayleb,” she ordered, wrapping her hand around his throat and squeezing, firm but not punishing. With a sobbing, animal shout, he lost it and spasmed around her as he came, the groans torn from his chest fading into soft moans as his trembling subsided.

Jester kissed down the length of his spine again as she caught her breath, pulling out with a wince and ending the enchantment only once it became too overwhelming to keep her sensitive cock inside. Caleb was loose and relaxed and humming contentedly, held upright only by inertia and Jester’s grip on his waist.

“Mmmm, love you so much, baby,” Jester cooed, nuzzling against the back of his neck as she unlocked the manacles.

“Love you too,” he mumbled. Caleb rolled onto his back when she stood, and Jester’s heart swelled, looking at the hazy, happy flush on his face. _All mine._ She shed her harness and her boots, climbed back into bed next to him and pulled the quilt over the pair of them.

“How are you feeling?” Jester asked softly, propping herself up on one elbow so she could look him over. He always looked so relaxed after they made love, smiling lazily at her, the worry lines gone.

“ _Wunderbar_.” Jester grinned. She still didn’t really speak any Zemnian, but she knew that one. She laced her fingers in his and they kissed for a few quiet moments, soft and romantic.

“Seems like you had a good time,” Jester giggled eventually. “I think they heard you out on the street.” Caleb blushed.

“Sorry…”

“I like it when you get noisy for me,” she teased, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“I love you, Jester.”

“I love you too.” They canoodled quietly for a little while, unhurried.

"You know, you owe me a story," he said. Jester raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"You said that if I told you my most scandalous, ah, fantasy, you would share yours." His fingers reached around and pinched her lightly on the ass. "I am feeling a little cheated here, Miss Lavorre." Jester squealed and giggled.

"Alright, fine." She blushed a little, glad her complexion hid it better than Caleb's. "Sometimes...I think about what it would be like to have you and someone else at the same time." Caleb hummed in approval, leaning in to lay teasing kisses to her jaw.

"Who?" he whispered in her ear, letting his teeth scrape just behind it.

" _Fjord_ ," Jester gasped before she could think better, fear and embarrassment clutching her heart as soon as the name dropped from her lips. To her surprise and delight, Caleb chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I have had the same idea?"

"Really?!"

"Only in passing but...if the opportunity presented itself...." A wide grin split Jester's face.

"Well we are _devastatingly_ attractive, so I'm sure we could get the opportunity to present itself."

"It is quite difficult to say no to you, _Liebling._ " Jester drew him in for a kiss with a little more heat behind it, her imagination running wild. They traded a few more kisses like that, though the tiny spark of arousal that the idea generated wouldn't go anywhere, with the two of them so sated.

“I had something I wanted to ask you about.” Caleb looked over at her, his blue eyes alert now and searching her face. Jester furrowed her brow.

“Is something wrong?”

“ _Nein_ , not at all - and you can say no - I wanted to ask if, um, you might want to move your things down here?” Jester beamed, a huge smile lighting up her face.

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Cayleb?” she quipped. He blushed darker and smiled shyly.

“It is perhaps silly to be nervous, we already live in the same house, but…I mean, you already keep some of your things in my dresser and I could move my desk so you could set up your art supplies over against that wall. If you would rather keep your space upstairs with Beauregard, though, I would understand-“ Jester bent down and kissed him, cutting off the thought.

“ _Yes,_ I want to ‘move in’ with you. That means I’m gonna put my frilly purple quilt and all my pillows on your bed, though.”

“I assumed as much.”

“And I leave my clothes on the floor a lot.”

“I know.”

“And I’m gonna hang up some decorations and put flowers in here so it doesn’t look like a dungeon anymore.”

“If that would make you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy.”

“Not as happy as you make me, _Liebling._ ” Caleb pulled her closer, one arm around her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Especially when I get to wake up next to you. I want you to be the first thing I see _every_ day.”

“You read too many romance novels, Cayleb,” Jester teased, but she knew the slight unevenness in her voice probably gave away how touched she really was. “You’re getting sappy.”

“Perhaps, but it is all your fault.”

“How do you figure?”

“Well you made me fall in love with you, so really the responsibility for my, as Beauregard says, ‘grossness’ is yours, I’m afraid.”

“Hmm, I guess I should have thought about that first.”

“You should have.”

Jester snuggled in against Caleb’s chest, the scent of him and warmth of his body filling her senses as she drifted between sleep and waking.

"We could _totally_ seduce Fjord," she mumbled.

"If I have learned anything in these last years, _Schatz_ , it is not to doubt you when you set your mind to something."

"And don't you forget it." His low laugh was the last thing Jester heard before sleep descended.


	3. when we come for you, we dressed up all in blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is tame, but I realized quickly that if I didn't want to have to cut the threesome in half in the middle, I should post the buildup as its own chapter. So here you are, requests received!

Jester’s heart pounded in her ears, her clenching stomach making her breath short and shallow.

“Hey, um, remember what we were talking about the other night?”

“Hmm?” It took Caleb a few seconds to tear his eyes away from the page but he looked over at her as a thoughtful crease appeared in his forehead. Jester fiddled with the lace on the hem of her nightgown, suddenly very interested in the pattern.

“Like two weeks ago. When you asked me to move down here?” Caleb’s eyes wandered for a second as he thought.

“I remember everything. You have to be more specific.” Jester huffed in frustration and raised her gaze cautiously to meet his.

“We were talking about, um, fantasies, and things maybe we might want to do…” Caleb’s eyebrows shot up and a flush came into his cheeks. He took Jester’s horn ribbon off the nightstand and slid it into his book to mark the page.

“ _Oh._ Ah, what about it?” Jester fiddled with the lace on her nightgown more.

“I was thinking maybe we could like, actually do it.” Caleb searched her face for a moment. “Unless you don’t really want to, or it was like _just_ a fantasy, then just forget it…”

“I would certainly not be opposed, _meine Liebe_ , I, um, share this desire with you, but…well, I am certain Fjord is a bit sweet on _you_ , and I’m sure would take up the offer were it not for…” Caleb gestured between them. “But I do not think his…proclivities…incline him towards _me._ ” Jester bit her lip and hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that either.”

“Which, um, well…” Caleb trailed off awkwardly, his blush growing darker. “That does not eliminate the possibility of us ah, spending an evening together, but Fjord and I sharing you would perhaps be something different from what you had in mind.”

“Well you said you’d thought about this too,” Jester pointed out, reaching out and taking his hand. Her face was growing warm too, even though she knew she had no cause to be embarrassed. “What did _you_ have in mind?”

“Um, I mean…I think Fjord is a very handsome man,” Caleb stammered, his face bright red.

“Are you sure you just don’t think that because his dick is bigger than mine?” Jester asked sweetly, bringing the spade of her tail around and flicking it against his ass. Caleb jumped and chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Is this your way of telling me you want a bigger one?” He murmured against her lips, before parting them with his tongue and just barely scraping the bottom one with his teeth.

“Welllll, I don’t know, but if you _happened_ to see one and you _happened_ to have some extra money and you _happened_ to be thinking to yourself, wow, it’s been a while since I bought Jester a present…”

“Ah yes, it happens quite frequently that I am just walking along and run across a display of large dildos in a storefront window.”

“Well if it did.”

“Noted.” Caleb pinched her thigh with a grin.

“Anyway…”

“Anyway, _Schatz_ , if I were asked honestly, I would say that, well, at least when I, ah, was picturing such a thing-“

“That’s a nice way to say ‘jerking off to it,’” Jester snorted.

“ _Schtaz!_ ”

“Okay, okay,” Jester giggled, yelping when he pinched her thigh again. “Continue….”

“When I - never mind, I - I always thought about having _both_ of you.”

“Or both of us having _you_?” Jester purred, tickling his ass with the end of her tail again. Caleb pulled her closer, pressing against her in a way that sent burning heat traveling down from her stomach, pooling between her legs.

“Ja, either or. Regardless, a more, ah, equal participation scenario.”

“Hmmm, well I think both sound pretty hot,” Jester mused. “I’ve definitely thought about having both of you at the same time, y’know, literally-“ Jester grinned when she felt his cock twitch against her thigh and ground into the contact.

“ _Ohh_ , I mean, I, um, would not be opposed to that either.”

“I can tell.”

“All I’m saying is, perhaps we should try to figure out Fjord’s inclinations so we know what we are offering.” An idea started to come together in Jester’s head. She grinned.

“I can do that.”

“Oh gods,” Caleb laughed. “I fear for the man.” He leaned in for another kiss, his hand trailing up her side, then back down again.

“But then what?” Jester mumbled, running a red curl through her fingers. “Like how do we actually do the offering part?” Caleb let his gaze drag down over her freckled cleavage, to the smooth blue thigh Jester had just hooked over his hip.

“I think, _Schatz_ , you only need to walk into the room dressed like this and Fjord will jump on you like a starving man on a pie.” Jester giggled and rolled onto her back, pulling him along so he was leaning over her.

“And are _you_ a starving man, Mister Widogast?” Jester purred with a smirk, looping her arms around his neck. Caleb, smiling, kissed her, slow and red hot.

“I was just thinking how much I would like a little dessert,” Caleb murmured as he mouthed slowly over Jester’s neck and shoulder, fingertips trailing down to brush over a stiff nipple.

“Well I don’t have any _pie_ …” Jester giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair and arching back to give him more access to her throat.

“No, but you have _something_ I like to eat…”

“Oh, but I wouldn’t want you to get your chin all sticky,” she cooed, her teasing a little breathless from the way he drew his teeth up her jaw so he could nibble her earlobe. Caleb’s kisses meandered down over her shoulder, her breasts, as his hands pulled her slip up around her waist.

“Getting a little messy is half the fun, ja?”

~~~

“Guys, when Veth gets back, let’s play a game!” Jester exclaimed when Veth walked up to the bar to order another round, slapping her hands down on the tavern table.

“What game?” Yasha asked. Her brow furrowed in suspicion over the lip of her tankard. Jester beamed.

“It’s a _suuuuuuper_ fun sleepover game I learned when I lived at the Chateau from the younger girls!”

“Oh, gods, not one of these again,” Beau grumbled, but a smile teased at her mouth. “I think I’ve played every one of your sleepover games at least twice, Jes.”

“You like this one, Beau! It’s called ‘Never Have I Ever’ and it’s way more fun in a group.”

“I only like that one because it’s easy for me to beat you,” Beau teased. Jester giggled and smacked Beau’s hand.

“Then you should have even more fun now!”

“How do you play?” Caleb asked, taking a sip of the beer from the tray Veth passed around. Jester wasn’t sure if he knew what she was up to or not, but she could usually count on him to egg on her schemes.

“ _Thank_ you, Cayleb, for being _fun_ unlike everyone else. So like, everyone takes a turn at saying something they’ve never done, and if you’ve done the thing they say, you take a drink! First person to finish theirs loses!”

“That sounds fun,” Caduceus said, smiling pleasantly.

“You only think that because you’ll definitely win,” Fjord scoffed. “You didn’t go anywhere before you met us.”

“Exactly. Why don’t you start us off, Jester?”

“Okay, are we all playing?!” The rest of the Nein looked around and shrugged or nodded in assent. “Great! Let’s see…hmm…never have I ever…eaten food that someone else left on their table.”

Caleb, Veth and Beau all took sips of their drinks. Caleb and Veth, that made sense, but everyone turned and looked at Beau, who raised her hands defensively.

“If someone leaves a whole fuckin’ cheese plate on the table at the bar, what’s wrong with taking it?!”

“She’s right, that would be wasteful,” Caduceus nodded sagely.

“Okay, let’s go this way,” Jester giggled, gesturing to Caduceus, who was sitting next to her.

“Never have I ever had intercourse with a friend.” Jester gasped.

“Ca- _deuces_! Who said this game was supposed to be _dirty?”_ Cad looked around the table.

“Oh, was it not? I’m sorry, I just assumed since it’s your game. I’ll pick another-“ Jester laughed and shook her head.

“I’m just teasing you. Everyone who has, drink up!”

“Does it count if you’re married to them?” Veth asked.

“No!” Jester scoffed.

“Just asking!” she huffed, crossing her arms. “Yeza’s my friend!”

“I know, but he’s not _only_ your friend.” Jester looked around the table as Beau drank with a grimace, followed by Fjord and Caleb. Jester felt her face grow a little warm thinking about what experiences Caleb might have been remembering, and reached over with her tail to tickle the back of his leg.

“My turn,” Yasha announced, though her voice was so soft they might not have heard it. “Never have I ever read a smutty book.” Beau, Jester, Veth and Caleb all drank.

“This game is quite unfair to me so far,” Caleb murmured, hiding a blush behind his tankard.

“Yeah, you might lose this round,” Jester giggled. Fjord looked around.

“Alright, I guess it’s me then…uh…never have I ever…thrown up on someone.” Caleb shook his head and sipped again, followed by Beau, Yasha and Caduceus. Jester raised an eyebrow quizzically at Yasha and Caduceus, who were sitting next to each other.

“Ate a bad spider,” Yasha explained with a shrug.

“First burial of someone killed by an animal,” Caduceus said with the same casual tone. Everyone paused for a second and stared.

“Alllllright then,” Veth said. “My turn! Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher.” Beau blushed and took a drink and Jester raised her glass with a grin and followed.

“Jester?” Veth gasped. Jester shrugged with an innocent smile.

“It’s pretty inevitable when all your lessons are one-on-one. And smart guys are soooo sexy.” The sound of Caleb choking on his drink didn’t escape her notice.

“Speaking of guys,” Beau interjected, tracing her fingers around the rim of her cup. “I’ll get the obvious one out of the way early. Never have I ever sucked a dick.”

Jester lifted her glass and kept her eyes on Fjord, trying not to make it obvious that she was watching him. He hesitated but looked around at Jester, Veth and Caleb all picking up their cups and snatched his quickly, taking a tiny sip before setting it down. Jester reached down and squeezed Caleb’s thigh in excitement as she sipped her strawberry fizzy water.

“ _Fjord?!”_ Beau’s eyebrows were practically at her hairline and her jaw on the floor. She wolf whistled. “Daaaaamn, _Captain_. I thought you were solidly in the pro-pussy camp.”

“Not all of us are so limited, Beauregard,” Caleb quipped, smirking. Jester saw Fjord make eye contact with Caleb briefly and then avert his gaze, blushing hard.

“Hey, you know what they say, jack of all trades, master of none,” Beau shot back. “I’m a _specialist_.”

“And the pussies of Exandria are happier for it, I’m told.”

They played until the end; everyone learned that teenage Caleb had an embarrassing puppy crush on his school friend’s mother, that Caduceus had once “dined and dashed” by accident because he hadn’t realized you had to pay to eat at a tavern, and that Jester was once caught cheating on a test because her tutor overheard her arguing with the Traveler about the correct answers.

Jester had tried a few more sexy questions to steer the game that way and flirt a little more with Fjord - and for the fun of watching the others blush and squirm. At “never have I ever faked an orgasm”, only Veth drank and explained hotly that it was “only once, when we were just married, and never since”. Jester didn’t fail to notice Caleb hiding a satisfied smile when she’d offered that one.

Caduceus was the one to say, “never have I ever been handcuffed,” which everyone at the table except Yasha drank for.

“That’s funny, Fjord, I didn’t think you’d ever been arrested,” Jester teased sweetly, giggling when he blushed dark green.

“Deucy didn’t ask if we’d been arrested,” he mumbled into his tankard. Jester wiggled her eyebrows at him and grinned at the wink he tossed her. Fjord’s eyes landed on Caleb’s and the two men held each other’s gaze for a touch longer than usual, until Fjord looked away quickly again.

Unsurprisingly, Caleb lost, finishing his drink when Veth said, “Never have I ever bought a sex toy.”

“Well we’ll have to fix _that_ ,” Jester laughed, enjoying the halfling’s embarrassed smile. “You’re away from Yeza for an _awfully_ long time, Veth.”

“And with _that_ extremely personal note,” Fjord said, standing. “I’m going to head home.”

“Did you see?!” Jester hissed to Caleb as the group walked down the road back to the Xhorhaus. She had deliberately hung back a little with him so they could talk with some privacy.

“Hmm?”

“Fjord drank when Beau said she’d never given a blowjob!”

“Ah, ja, I did see that. Is that the whole reason you suggested the game?” Jester shrugged with a satisfied smile, sliding her hand into his.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I learned a few things about you too, Mister Widogast.” Caleb blushed a little in the moonlight.

“You are one to talk, Miss Lavorre. I was not aware you had such an inclination towards _studying_.” Jester hushed a squeal when his hand slipped out of hers and stole a squeeze of her ass.

“Oh I’m a _very_ good student,” she purred seductively, leaning in to keep her voice low. “Maybe sometime you should find out for yourself. I’d do a _lot_ for a good grade.” Jester couldn’t help but stifle a giggle at Caleb’s bright red blush and rapidly opening and closing mouth as he fished around for a reply.

“I might need some extra after-hours tutoring, _Professor_ Widogast-“

“ _Scheisse,_ Jester…”

“You know I think I would really benefit from a _hands-on_ teaching method-“

“Jester!” She laughed as quietly as she could but took mercy on him. “You are going to be the cause of my death one day, _meine Liebe_.”

“What a way to go, though.” Caleb slipped his hand back into hers and squeezed it.

“Ja, what a way indeed.”

~~~

The seduction mission was in full swing now. Jester and Caleb hatched a plan to get Fjord alone and a little relaxed before turning the conversation toward “mutually beneficial activities”. They still weren’t sure if Fjord’s attraction to men was strong enough that he would want to play with both of them. Jester felt pretty confident that it at least meant he wouldn’t say no on the basis of not being comfortable with any encounter that involved another man, but beyond that, they couldn’t be sure. So Caleb suggested that they try to gauge Fjord’s interest in sharing Jester (or as Jester indelicately put it, “making a tiefling sandwich”), and then offer more if he seemed interested.

“ _Caaaay-leb_ ,” Jester sang as she pushed her way through the library door, carrying a bottle of wine and a plate of Caduceus’s spice cookies. Her eyes fell on Caleb at his desk, with Fjord pulled up in a chair next to him as the two pored over a text. The men were both in shirtsleeves, no armor needed in the privacy of their house, though Caleb still wore his holsters. Jester wanted to sink her teeth into _both_ of them.

“Oh _hi_ , Fjord,” Jester said with a sweet smile. She turned her gaze to Caleb. “I was just coming to see if you wanted to take a little break.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fjord looking her over. She had very purposefully put on a nightdress that was just modest enough to be seen in, but definitely still sexy. It was long sleeved and buttoned but the hem only went to her mid-thigh;it reminded her of wearing one of Caleb’s shirts, which were too big for her and draped comfortably over her collarbone and cleavage. The black nightdress also had pale lavender lace panels that started at her hip and expanded down to the hem, revealing an alluring peek of her thighs. Fjord took this all in and blushed dark green, seemingly casting around for a place to put his eyes and hands.

“Oh, um, I don’t want to interrupt anything, I’ll leave-“

“Don’t be silly, Fjord,” Jester cooed, putting her cargo on the side table next to the couch. “Come have a drink and tell me what you guys are studying.” Fjord looked over at Caleb, seeking any hesitation or desire for him to leave, but found none.

“Um, alright, if you’re sure… I wouldn’t say no to having a glass of wine with you two.”

“Good!” Jester strode behind the two of them and reached onto the desk, leaning in and shutting the books decisively. She pressed into the place where her hip rested against Fjord’s shoulder, just for a second, but the thrill of his hot skin on hers was electrifying. “C’mon boys, you know what they say about too much work.”

Jester dropped onto the couch with a sigh and arranged herself on the center cushion with her legs crossed demurely. She didn’t miss Fjord’s eyes following the hem of her nightdress riding up on her smooth thigh.

“Thank you, _Liebling_ ,” Caleb said, pouring wine for himself and Fjord. “This was nice of you.”

“Anything for my favorite boys,” she replied, winking. Fjord blushed and shifted between his feet, eventually choosing the seat to her right as Caleb settled into the one on her left. She turned slightly to face Fjord, taking a cookie off the plate.

“So, what were you guys up to in here?”

“Cay was just showing me some of the spells he’s working on. Some pretty impressive stuff.”

“Oh! What are you working on, baby?”

“Ah, Fjord is being too kind. Nothing overly complex, but I was thinking about trying to enchant another transmuter stone for Fjord. He often takes a fair bit of damage in combat.”

“Yeah, and I’m no Yasha,” Fjord snorted, relaxing against the arm of the sofa. “Little more fragile.”

“We have that in common, ja?” Jester might have been imagining it but she thought she saw Fjord fidget a little under Caleb’s smirk.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Jester exclaimed, patting the arm Caleb had draped over her shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s very generous, I really appreciate it.” Caleb waved a hand.

“A simple enchantment. No trouble.”

“Cayleb’s a _very_ talented enchanter,” Jester interjected with a grin.

“Oh?” Fjord raised his eyebrows, apparently not taking her meaning. “I don’t think I’ve seen your other projects. Except the amber circle. I wouldn’t mind seeing some of those, if you don’t mind I mean.” Jester giggled with a wicked smile.

“ _Well_ , a lot of them are-“ Caleb touched her shoulder with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Ah, Jester is talking me up I’m afraid. Enchantment is not my specialty exactly, I have only done a few small things. The transmuter stone is one.”

“My strap-on is another,” Jester announced with a wicked smile. Fjord flushed a deep, dark green.

“Jester!” Caleb exclaimed.

“What? We’re all adults here.” She was definitely moving the conversation to sexual topics faster than what she and Caleb had talked about but could he blame her? She was practically vibrating on the couch in her enthusiasm.

“If it isn’t overstepping to say, somehow I’m not surprised,” Fjord replied with a tentative smile.

“Oh no?” Jester asked innocently. “How so?” She shifted a little closer, letting her foot rest against his thigh.

“Oh, um, I just, sorry, I didn’t mean…I mean just because, y’know, Cay uh, likes men and women, so….”

“So you figured I fucked him?” Fjord was scrambling, on the verge of panicking, looking anywhere but at her.

“ _Liebling,_ I think perhaps you are overwhelming our friend.”

“Am I overwhelming you, Fjord?” Jester asked, her tone teasing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t _mean_ to….” Fjord shifted in his seat, pressing his thigh against her foot a little more firmly.

“Ah, well, you always just surprise me is all, Jessie,” Fjord demurred, sipping his wine.

“Have _you_ ever done that before? Been pegged?” Fjord choked on his drink, sputtering into his glass. He stared at her for a second.

“Uh, can’t say I have, to be honest.”

“Ah, that’s a shame,” Caleb’s voice interjected, low and warm, from behind her. “You are missing out.” Jester leaned into the touch as his fingers danced over the hem of her nightdress.

“Well, I would like to try it sometime,” Fjord replied, gazing a little more confidently at Caleb and Jester. “It sounds…pretty great.”

Jester grinned and stood, taking the bottle of wine from the side table and crossing behind the couch. She refilled Caleb’s glass and then leaned over Fjord, pressing her breasts against the back of his head, as she poured another light glass into his cup.

“The one Cayleb enchanted for me,” Jester murmured, her lips hovering above his head, “it makes it feel like it’s _mine_.” She definitely wasn’t imagining the shudder that went through Fjord.

“Oh…wow,” he breathed. Jester draped herself back against Caleb’s side, facing Fjord with a sultry smile.

“I have to say, Fjord, I did not peg you - so to speak - as the adventurous type,” Caleb said casually, raising his glass back to his lips. “But I was surprised to learn a few things about you during Jester’s game at the bar the other night.” Fjord blushed and chuckled. He shifted to face the two of them a little more with his body, which Jester took as a good sign. She also let her eyes drag down his torso, completely unsubtle, imagining running her fingers over those planes of hard muscle and a toned chest, thick with hair.

“I _was_ a sailor before I met you all,” Fjord said with a grin. “Lots of interesting things go on onboard, and of course in port.” He stretched out, one arm on the back of the couch, his leg pressed against Jester’s wandering foot.

“I’d bet you couldn’t surprise _me_ ,” Jester challenged. “Tell me a story you think would surprise _me_.”

“I don’t know, Jes,” Fjord teased, tickling the bottom of her foot, which made Jester squeal and jerk it back. “I think I could.”

“I am a bit easier to impress, if you fail to surprise Jester,” Caleb murmured, tossing Fjord a wink.

“Uh, well, there was this one time, I shipped out once with a captain who was a _mean_ sonofabitch, he would dress down and humiliate anybody for any reason, really even the tiniest thing. He also, and I’ve never experienced this on any boat I’ve been on, he also thought he had the right, as the captain, to inspect our bunks any time he wanted. He’d pull out everyone’s shit, read letters from lovers aloud, embarrassing whoever he took it from.

“Well one day we decided we’d had enough of his shit and a group of us waited til we were in port and he’d brought himself back a _companion_ for the evening. Gave ‘em a little time to get into it and then busted in the door - guy’s sitting there on the floor in fuckin’ fishnet stockings and a corset while this woman lists off all this humiliating shit about _him._ He got the message and we didn’t have any surprise bunk inspections after that. You never know about someone I guess.”

“Psh,” Jester scoffed. “That’s basically how I got kicked out of Nicodranas! You’ll have to try again if you want me to be shocked.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s one of your turn,” Fjord replied, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. “I can’t be the only one with some tales.”

“Ja, I’ve got one. It still makes me laugh a little years later. I was fooling around with a boy in my dorm, but at school, it was unusual to have the time to, ah, indulge in sex, you know, properly, for two boys. So we were, erm, pleasing ourselves, he was on top of me…not a minute passed after we finished, and I swear on my life, he started giving me a review of my technique!”

“No!”

“You’re lying, no way.”

“Unfortunately that is completely true. At the time I was mortified, now, it’s quite amusing.”

“Learn anything from his tips?” Fjord asked with a smile. He was relaxed and open now, bantering and flirting with them freely. This was going way better than Jester had hoped.

“Ja, actually,” Caleb admitted. “But I would never have told him so.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” Fjord froze and blushed deep. “I - I mean, I didn’t-“

“I’d be happy to,” Caleb replied smoothly, winking at Fjord. Fjord’s mouth dropped open and he quickly looked at Jester for approval, who was beaming.

“Why do you guys get to have all the fun?” Jester asked, pretending to pout. She leaned forward on her hands and knees and tossed one leg over Fjord’s thigh, seating herself on his lap. “I’m sure I have lots of things I could teach you.” Fjord looked like a deer in the road, jaw slack, his hands lifted away from Jester like her skin was hot enough to catch fire.

“Oh - Jes -I - I mean, I really shouldn’t-“

“Oh you really should,” Caleb replied, shifting a touch closer himself. “She’s lovely."

“We want you, Fjord,” Jester purred in his ear, relishing the slight hiss of breath when her lips grazed his temple. “Both of us.”

“If you are hesitant or uninterested, there are no hard feelings,” Caleb assured, stroking Jester’s tail. “We only want something that you want completely.”

Fjord looked between them, clearly trying to discern if this was a genuine offer.

“You two aren’t, uh, putting me on, are you? This isn’t some kind of prank?”

Jester’s chest ached at the vulnerability in his eyes, the fear that they were playing some cruel joke with him. She held Fjord’s cheek in her hand and stroked it with her thumb and Caleb put his hand over Fjord’s on the back of the couch.

“No, we aren’t putting you on,” she said gently. “We really want you, Fjord.”

“You are handsome and charming, you have, ah, caught both our eyes at one time or another,” Caleb explained, taking Fjord’s hand. “And that would be awful, to make a joke out of something like this, we would never.”

“You both seem quite sure about this,” Fjord mumbled, his gaze still switching between them, unable to keep eye contact with either Caleb or Jester for very long.

“We’re sure about wanting to offer it,” Jester said as she played with his hair. “But you have to want to accept it.”

“I- um- I- mean, I…it’s hard for me to, um, say yes,” Fjord whispered.

“Then don’t,” Caleb said softly. “Or take time to think about it.” Jester thought she knew what Fjord was trying to say, though. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sure if he wanted it.

“You’re allowed to want things, Fjord,” she murmured. Jester moved her hands to his slowly, lifted them, and placed them on her hips. “You’re allowed to want us. You’re allowed to have us. We want you to.” The three of them were quiet for a moment as Fjord’s hands settled on Jester’s hips, the weight of them communicating gradually more certainty, more confidence.

“Can I kiss you?” Jester asked.

“….Yes.”

Jester leaned down and pressed her mouth against his, sweet but firm, and he responded instantly, hissing in a breath as his grip on her tightened and he leaned into the kiss. He tasted like sugared marzipan, the sweetest victory she’d ever savored other than her first kiss with Caleb, and she smiled against his mouth as his tongue ran shyly against her lips.

“You two look beautiful together,” Caleb purred, laying his own soft kisses over Fjord’s knuckles.

“Care to join, then?” Fjord was obviously nervous. The suave tone only covered so much. Jester recognized the cocky smile that spread over Caleb’s face as his long fingers drew under Fjord’s chin and turned it towards him. Arousal poured through Jester, her blood turning to warmed honey as she watched their lips meet, Caleb’s kiss slow and teasing where hers was sweet and reassuring.

Jester watched, enraptured, as Fjord sighed and opened for Caleb, his lips parting to allow Caleb inside. Fjord’s grip on Jester’s hip tightened and she ran her fingers through his hair while he and Caleb explored one another. A hand - Caleb’s, she realized - groped blindly for her and stroked her face when he found it, turning his hand and running the knuckles over her cheek. Jester leaned into the touch, purring, and guided one of those talented fingers into her mouth. She was definitely showing off a little, and a thrill went through her when she saw Fjord and Caleb break apart and stare at her, both of their lips parted and kiss plump, their eyes immediately fixed on the ring of her mouth around Caleb’s pale finger.

“Naughty _Kätzchen,_ ” Caleb teased, cupping her jaw and crooking his finger in and out of her mouth. She hummed and winked, sucking a little harder in an effort to entice him to move things along.

“Fjord,” Caleb continued, his tone more serious, as he took his hand back from Jester’s face. “Do you want to do this tonight?”

“Yes,” Fjord replied immediately. “Or I’ll second-guess myself and lose my nerve.”

“Good, because I look _so_ cute tonight and I don’t want it to go to waste,” Jester giggled. “But do you want, like, both of us?” Fjord looked between them, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Jester and I had discussed that you might be interested more in…”

“Making a tiefling sandwich.” Jester beamed at Fjord’s flush.

“Um, well, if that’s what you guys were thinking…“

“Fjord, you are not a toy we are bringing to our bed,” Caleb sighed. “We want to have sex with _you._ But we cannot read your mind and do not know if you are interested in being intimate with the two of us equally.” He squeezed Fjord’s shoulder. “I will not be insulted, if you would prefer to focus on Jester tonight.”

“No, no,” Fjord mumbled, his cheeks aflame. “I, uh, I find both of you very attractive.”

“That’s a good decision.” Jester nodded sagely. “He’s very good with his mouth and I’d hate for you to miss out on it.” Caleb chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“You are too flattering to me, _Liebling_. Should we move this in there?“ Caleb nodded toward his - no, _their,_ Jester reminded herself - bedroom door. “We should discuss a few things first.”

It didn’t take long for the three of them to hash out boundaries, likes and dislikes. It was difficult, at first, for Fjord to open up and talk frankly about sex, but the more Jester and Caleb did it, the easier it became for him.

“If the two of you would like to get started, I can prepare a few things,” Caleb offered, running his hand lightly down Jester’s back. Jester grinned wickedly and turned to Fjord.

“That sounds _perfect_.”

As Caleb meandered through the room, pulling a few fun things out of drawers, checking that they had plenty of oil, and eventually stepped out to get a pitcher of water, Jester shoved Fjord down onto his back - he could’ve been knocked over with a feather - and straddled his waist. She leaned down and pressed a slow, seductive kiss right under his ear.

“We are going to show you a very, _very_ good time tonight. Just let us take care of you, baby.”


	4. with the ocean in our arms, kissing eyes and kissing palms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while, because I got hooked on writing a Widojest fic requested by a friend, but I hope it was worth the wait! Remember, you heathens, you asked for this.

Fjord found his confidence fairly quickly after that. It felt like breaking a dam, like Caleb and Jester had cleared the brush blocking the river and everything that had been held back now flowed freely.

Fjord’s hands wandered over Jester’s body, sliding over soft cotton and blue freckles. He reached up and cupped the back of her head, his other hand on the curve of her ass, as he kissed her passionately. Jester felt the warmth growing between them, her body sliding against his and her breath coming faster in her lungs. Fjord turned her over onto her back so he could run his hands over her stomach, nip gently at her neck and listen to her soft sighs.

“Mind if I cut in?”

Jester opened her eyes to see Caleb perched on the bed next to them, his shirt already unbuttoned and his hair let down.

“Oh! Yeah, of course-“ Fjord sat up quickly, giving Caleb more access to Jester, but Caleb reached out for Fjord instead. Drawing Fjord close with both hands on the sides of his face, Caleb pressed a burning kiss to Fjord’s lips, one Fjord eagerly reciprocated. Jester watched with hunger growing between her legs as they made out, and felt the balance of power shift abruptly when Fjord threaded a firm hand in Caleb’s hair and pulled him closer for another bruising kiss.

“You’re an even better kisser than I always thought you’d be,” Fjord whispered, his gold eyes burning, and Jester’s tail pattered on the bed in excitement before she could stop it, making both men turn and look at her.

“Ah, we would not want to neglect the fairest of the three of us, though,” Caleb teased, reaching down with a free hand to pop the first button on Jester’s nightdress.

“Wait! Get up at the head of the bed, both of you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Fjord replied, clearly surprised by her authoritative tone. Jester grinned and wriggled out from between them, waiting for them to get situated. Fjord slid his arm around Caleb’s hips as he climbed up on the bed and pulled him down into his lap, both of them facing her. Jester dragged Caleb’s reading chair over from the corner near the fireplace and placed at the end of the bed, lounging back into the soft leather. She pulled her shift up over her head, revealing her bare, full breasts and stiff nipples, and the lacy underwear providing a laughable illusion of modesty. The chair was soft from so much use and smelled like smoke and Caleb and parchment and she draped one leg over the arm. The leather was already warming to her skin.

“I want to watch.”

Both men stared at her for a second, slack-jawed. Then Fjord looked down at Caleb, nestled in his lap, with a smirk and ran a hand over Caleb’s exposed chest.

“Let’s give the lady a show then, huh?”

Caleb smiled and reached behind him to cup Fjord’s neck and pull him down for a needy, breathless kiss. Fjord went without complaint, and though Jester couldn’t see their kisses, she could hear the sweet little sighs she knew so well from Caleb, and Fjord’s throaty growls, unfamiliar and exciting. Along with the wet sounds of their lips meeting and parting, it was enough to stoke the warmth in her belly.

Fjord’s nails drew up over Caleb’s soft stomach, following the light trail of copper hair up to his chest. Caleb shrugged out of the remainder of his shirt with his free hand, though he still tried not to stop kissing Fjord. Jester’s eyes didn’t leave them even as her fingers drifted down to the dark purple lace of her panties and brushed languidly over her pussy, warm and swollen with arousal.

Caleb moaned, low in his chest, as Fjord’s calloused fingers found his nipples. Jester watched him tug and tease until Caleb was whimpering and writhing in his lap, and Fjord looked up at her with a wicked smile.

“Didn’t know Cay was so sensitive.”

“Oh his nipples are _very_ sensitive,” Jester giggled, dipping her fingers beneath the edge of her panties and feeling her slick, hot cunt open up for her. Fjord’s hands slowed as he watched Jester draw her fingers up and down, her hand - and what he _really_ wanted to see - still concealed by the lacy fabric. Caleb, noticing Fjord’s attention waver, looked over at Jester with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes and grinned.

“Don’t let me distract you,” Jester said sweetly, pulling her hand back and watching their eyes, gold and blue, focus on the tips of her fingers as she held them up, glistening and wet in the candlelight. “Go on.”

“Fuck, Jester….” Caleb breathed. Fjord returned to kissing Caleb with renewed vigor.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Fjord murmured, his hands framing Caleb’s narrow hips. He reached around to where Caleb’s erection was visibly pressing against the laces of his trousers and squeezed.

 _“Yes,_ ” Caleb gasped, his head falling back against Fjord’s shoulder. “ _Bitte_ , Fjord, please…” Jester loved the way Caleb begged, his breathy “ _bitte”_ eliciting a near automatic response as her pussy begged to be touched.

“I’d love to,” Fjord replied. He nuzzled against the side of Caleb’s head with surprising tenderness as he started tugging at the laces. “Let’s have you sit up so I can get you ready.”

As Caleb and Fjord repositioned themselves, Jester quickly shed her underwear, dropping the damp panties on the floor next to the chair with the rest of her clothes. She was amazed at how easily Fjord was getting into “putting on a show”, as he put it; he kept glancing back up towards her, making sure she was enjoying herself, angling his movements just right so she had the best possible view. Fjord kneeled on the floor in front of Caleb, running his hands over Caleb’s thighs before removing his own shirt.

“Can I take these off?” He asked, touching the waistband of Caleb’s pants.

“Ja, please…”

Fjord moved maddeningly slowly, his attention completely on Caleb now, and laid soft kisses over the clothed outline of Caleb’s cock as he tugged the laces open. Jester breathed in a contented sigh when she saw his thick cock spring free and sent her fingers back between her legs. She propped one foot up on the arm so she could reach everywhere she wanted to touch. Fjord let out a low whistle.

“I wasn’t expecting such a mouthful. I’m a little out of practice but it’s like riding a horse, right?”

Fjord grinned and settled in, holding Caleb by the hips again as his licked slowly, all the way up the shaft. The view from where Jester sat was incredible; she never got to see Caleb like this. She was always looking at him from Fjord’s position, but now she could see all the little things she never noticed: the way his toes curled when Fjord took him in his mouth, or how the muscles in his shoulders strained as he twisted the sheets in his hands.

“Oh, _Fjord_ …”

Jester bit back a whine as her practiced fingers found her clit, her cunt fluttering with relief. Caleb’s shaky hand stroked Fjord’s head as the other man started bobbing up and down rhythmically. His heavy breathing, drifting into moans, was deliciously familiar and Jester tried not to bring herself close to the peak too quickly. Good things come to those who wait….

“Wanna lay back for me, baby?” Fjord purred.

Caleb dropped back onto his elbows, holding his head up enough to see what Fjord was doing. He couldn’t keep it up for long; Fjord spread Caleb’s thighs and pushed one leg up into his chest and he moaned when understood what was about to happen. Jester whimpered and both men turned to look at her, a hot thrill of taboo rushing through her as their eyes fixed on her glistening wet cunt and her fingers stroking her swollen clit.

“Gods, she looks good,” Fjord mumbled, then flushed when he realized he’d spoken out loud.

“Ja, she really fucking does,” Caleb replied, gazing at Jester, who beamed.

Fjord chuckled and nipped Caleb’s thigh to bring his attention back. He laid a few teasing kisses and bites over Caleb’s hip, his thigh, the meat of his ass, eliciting whimpers of anticipation that Jester only wanted more of. She felt like she was just as anxious as Caleb for Fjord to dive in, rolling her hips against her dripping fingers, and they both sighed with relief when Fjord finally started barely teasing the tip of his tongue around Caleb’s rim. The wizard was hugging the knee Fjord had pushed into his chest and sighing, but Jester sensed Fjord wasn’t getting quite the reaction he was hoping for.

“He likes when you use your tongue flat,” Jester supplied helpfully. Caleb flushed even darker and put his remaining hand over his eyes, but Fjord took the note without complaint and Jester could tell he’d changed technique, because Caleb arched up off the bed and gasped, prompting Fjord to press his forearm across Caleb’s hips and hold him down.

“Easy, there,” Fjord laughed.

Jester took a break from her purposeful, pleasure seeking strokes and touched herself languidly, lightly drawing her fingers up and down. It wouldn’t do to finish already, though she suspected she would cum more than once tonight, if the boys had anything to say about it. She wondered idly as she watched if Caleb could cum from this alone. She didn’t think he could, but his writhing and happy moaning was compelling. Jester didn’t fail to notice when Fjord snuck a hand down between his own legs and loosened a few laces to ease the tension in his trousers. It was good that Fjord was so into this, Jester mused; Caleb gladly ate her ass when preparing her for anal play, and though she’d tried to reciprocate, she ultimately decided she wasn’t all that taken with it. Sensing her ambiguity about the act without her having to say it, Caleb demurred the next time she offered and neither had brought it up again. So this was a treat for him, and one she was very glad she got to watch him receive. The visuals were almost hot enough for her to want to provide it herself next time they had sex. Almost.

“Please, Fjord, _bitte_ , please, fuck me, I don’t need much-“

“Impatient,” Fjord observed, nuzzling against the base of Caleb’s cock, which stood red and aching against his stomach. Caleb let out a strangled gasp when Fjord went back to sucking it, but Fjord barely had time to find a pattern before Caleb put his hand against Fjord’s forehead.

“If you keep doing that, I won’t make it to fucking,” he panted.

“Message received,” Fjord replied, looking over at Jester, who was still running her fingers lazily over her labia. “Enjoying the show, madame?”

“ _Very_ much.”

“What do you think? Has he been teased enough?”

“ _Yes, please_ ,” Caleb groaned, flopping back down on the bed and covering his face. Jester grinned.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You heard the lady,” Fjord said, retrieving a vial of oil from the nightstand. “Let’s open you up, hmm?”

“Don’t need to,” Caleb mumbled from behind his hands. “I can take it without.” Fjord looked between them.

“Uh, well, I’m not trying to be a braggart here, but I’m not sure you can.”

“Oh, is that so, _Käpitan?_ ” Caleb teased, perking up. Jester bit back a giggle. Though he’d never admit it, Caleb went wild for a big dick. “Why don’t you show us?”

Fjord looked a little embarrassed, but he undid the rest of the laces on his trousers and stepped out of them. He stumbled a little getting his feet out, but neither Caleb nor Jester noticed, because they were too busy staring at the cock in front of them. Fjord wasn’t impossibly large, but Jester thought he might be almost as thick around as her wrist, and easily eight inches in length.

“ _Oh._ ”

“Holy _shitballs_ , Fjord.” Fjord blushed and held his hands up in a shrug. Jester imagined she could see Caleb salivating from here.

“Uh. _Ja_ , perhaps a bit of preparation would be in order, then.”

Jester settled into her seat and started touching herself with renewed arousal, hardly able to take her eyes off Fjord’s dick - that is, until he slid an oiled finger into Caleb and her beautiful wizard choked on a moan that sounded _ecstatic._

“Ohhhh, gods, Fjord, please, more…” Fjord worked up to two fingers quickly, Caleb was so aroused and relaxed, the slick squish of oil between them warming Jester’s core and bringing out more of her own fluid to wet her fingers as she stretched her walls.

“Mind if I move you?” Fjord asked, one hand pumping his cock briefly, taking the edge off, before moving back to Caleb’s hip.

“If you’re going to fuck me with _that_ , you can do anything you want.”

Fjord chuckled and guided Caleb up onto his hands and knees, setting himself behind. Jester could imagine exactly how delicious Caleb looked from Fjord’s position, having seen it herself so many times. The creamy white length of his spine leading down to the adorable dimples above his ass, and the spray of freckles, like stars in the sky, that were scattered over his back. When she was the one kneeling behind him, she usually pressed kisses down the length of his back, murmured sweet words about how handsome he was and danced her fingers over her favorite constellations of freckles. Fjord, however, wrapped Caleb’s long red hair around his fist and _yanked_ , pulling his head up so his eyes were level with Jester’s soaked pussy. Caleb gasped with the sudden pain, but as Jester knew from experience, her lover liked a little rough treatment.

“Don’t take your eyes off her,” Fjord growled, keeping his one hand steady as the other worked between Caleb’s thighs again. Jester couldn’t see how many fingers he had inside Caleb now, but she was far too taken with the gorgeous expressions of bliss fleeting over his face to care.

“Fjord, please, please, I’m ready, I promise,” Caleb whimpered, rutting his hips back into Fjord’s hand.

“If you think you are, then I trust you, darling,” Fjord breathed. His cock sat heavy against his stomach, and Jester could see the tip glistening in the candlelight. Gods, she couldn’t blame Caleb; she couldn’t wait to get that inside her either.

Fjord slicked himself up and, keeping one hand in Caleb’s hair and the other on his hip, pushed in slowly. Jester watched as his eyes rolled back and he shuddered against Caleb, and Caleb cried out, spreading further and staring with wild, desperate eyes at where Jester had her fingers buried in her cunt.

“Fjord, yes, make him cum,” Jester gasped, plunging her fingers deep.

Fjord nodded, unable to do anything but push deeper into Caleb’s ass. Caleb stared at her and bit his lower lip, his eyes screwing shut at the pleasure of Fjord’s thick cock stretching him. When he opened them again, his eyes fixed on Jester’s cunt, fluttering around her fingers, glistening wet and warm. Fjord was too lost to focus on anything, but his eyes kept darting between the arched up wizard under him, moaning happily, and Jester fucking herself with her fingers, palming her breast. She could feel her orgasm building, her stomach tightening, as her pussy gushed around her knuckles.

“Fuck, you both look so good,” Jester panted, “so fucking good, so hot…”

“Ohhhhh, gods, you like it, baby?” Caleb moaned, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

“You know I love to see you all worked up…”

She worked herself up to three fingers and used her other hand to massage her clit, biting her lower lip as her climax barreled closer and closer. Fjord’s fingers dug into Caleb’s hips so hard she thought he might leave bruises, and she could hear the little gasps of breath his thrusts were punching out of Caleb. They both had a beautiful sex flush that Jester wanted to paint, Caleb’s rosy pink and Fjord’s darkened green. She was contemplating what a gorgeous palette they made, still rubbing herself fiercely, when Fjord reached around and grabbed Caleb’s dick, pulling a strangled keen from Caleb’s throat that took Jester by surprise and sent her over the edge. She moaned, shaking, and both sets of eyes fixed on her, fingering herself with her legs spread, as her bright release tore through her body.

The two of them looked on a razor’s edge themselves, she noted as she came down. Fjord’s thrusts were shallower and shallower and Caleb couldn’t hold himself up anymore, letting Fjord push him down flat onto the mattress except for his head, which was only held aloft by Fjord’s hand gripping him by the hair.

Pulling her fingers out of her spasming cunt, Jester pushed herself up off the leather chair, legs still shaky, and leaned on the edge of the bed. Caleb looked even better up close, where she could see the indents of his teeth on his bottom lip and appreciate the way his blush lit up his eyes… Jester didn’t spend a lot of time on this, instead pushing Caleb’s mouth open with her three slick fingers. His jaw dropped open with no resistance and he moaned, hungry and desperate, for Jester, sucking down the taste of her.

“Oh, fuck, Jessie,” Fjord choked, pulling Caleb’s ass against his hips and cumming hard. Jester pushed her fingers in further, almost to where Caleb couldn’t take it, and coiled the end of her tail around his red, desperate cock. A devastatingly hot cry of relief tore from her lover’s chest, muffled by her fingers nearly in his throat, and he kept suckling on them until he was spent and finished trembling in Fjord’s hands.

Jester pulled her fingers out with a smile and grabbed him by the chin so she could give him a bruising kiss. The contact felt so good after watching the two of them play with each other, with nothing but her own hands to occupy her.

“Holy shit, Fjord,” Caleb panted. The other man blushed darker and pulled out - gently, though Caleb still winced a little.

“Was that alright?” Fjord asked, cleaning himself and Caleb with one of the cloths Caleb had placed on the nightstand. His voice was nervous and Jester wanted to kiss that performance anxiety away. She couldn’t wait for her and Caleb to tag team him, so maybe he’d let go and get out of his head a little. And she wanted to see what he looked like when he finally did.

“More than alright.”

Caleb rolled over with a hazy smile and held his arms out for Fjord. Fjord grinned and slotted himself in against Caleb’s side, tossing a leg over his waist. Jester laid down on his other side, drawing patterns on Caleb’s chest as his and Fjord’s lips met. Fjord’s other hand reached out for her and she drew it to her breast, sighing in contentment when he started teasing and fondling her. Gradually, both Fjord and Caleb’s hands drifted to her, and the flame of desire that still burned low in her core started to grow again. Jester let her eyes flutter shut with a soft whine and lost herself in the touches sliding over her skin, never knowing where they’d come from next. She floated through the pleasure, pliant under their hands and mouths and tongues. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell the difference between Caleb’s touches and Fjord’s. Fjord had thick fingers with calluses on the pads, and used his broad palms to stroke Jester’s sides and hips, cup her breasts and massage them. His mouth was hot and when he took her breast into his mouth, she could feel the nubs of his tusks kissing the delicate skin. Caleb had long, elegant fingers that she was far more familiar with, and danced them over her skin until he chose just the right spot to play with. He only had two calluses, on the sides of the fingers he used to grip his quill, which he had learned quickly Jester loved to feel against her nipples. His mouth was just as hot but not as soft as Fjord’s; where Fjord kept his kisses tender and sucking and gentle, Caleb scraped his teeth over Jester’s neck and nipped marks into her belly. She stretched out and sighed, exposing herself to their attentions. When both their mouths descended on her breasts, she moaned happily, arching up into their teasing tongues and warm lips.

“Gods, Jes, you’re perfect,” Fjord groaned, nuzzling against a full, freckled breast.

“Even more than you thought?” Jester teased, biting down on a smile.

“Who says I thought?”

“You are a hot-blooded man with eyes in your head, ja?” Caleb interjected with a grin, pressing a kiss to Jester’s nipple. “If I can admit that getting my hands on these was a long awaited fantasy, so can you.”

“I might’ve thought about it once or twice,” Fjord mumbled, biting gently at the curve of her breast, and Jester giggled. Her laughing turned to whimpering when Fjord kept kissing further down, quickly drawing close to where she really wanted him.

“Can I taste you, Jessie?” Fjord murmured, looking up at her through thick lashes and kissing the soft skin just above her curls. “Please?”

“Fuck, yes, Fjord,” Jester breathed.

Caleb laced his fingers in hers and turned her chin so he could kiss her, but she pulled away quickly, when her breath became more labored as soon as Fjord pushed her thighs apart and dove into her wet pussy. His tongue was _talented_ , licking her slowly and drifting up to her clit to tease it just enough to keep her on edge. Jester tangled her hand in Fjord’s hair, squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her hips against his tongue. It was so exciting to feel someone other than Caleb eat her out; his initial technique was so different, the feeling of his much larger hands on her hips unfamiliar. It felt like she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to, enjoying someone else’s mouth, and even though her lover was right there next to her, encouraging her, the taboo only added to the thrill.

“Does he feel good, _Liebling_?” Caleb murmured in her ear. He drew his fingers lightly around her nipples as he nuzzled against her throat. The movement of his lips on her ear, his warm breath, felt like warm honey dripping down her neck.

 _“Gods, yes-_ “

“He looks like he’s enjoying himself…your pussy is so sweet, baby, it is hard to imagine how he could not. Are you just as wet for him as you get for me?”

“Almost,” Jester whimpered, moaning when Fjord hummed in pleasure against her cunt.

“Good girl, making our guest feel welcome. Seems that silver tongue is good for more than charming shopkeepers.” Fjord chuckled, sending ripples of vibration up her spine. “I love watching you like this. Usually I don’t get to see your face, and you are so fucking beautiful. That’s it, ride his tongue, _Schatz_ , show him how you like it.”

Jester’s moans turned to high pitched gasps and whines as her second orgasm slowly built. Caleb played with her nipples as Fjord ate her out and with their hands on her, and Fjord’s mouth, she didn’t know how long she’d last.

Suddenly, she felt one of Fjord’s thick fingers collecting her slick and she thought he was going to press into her, but it slipped down to the tight ring of muscle under her cunt and pushed slowly inside. Jester gasped and arched up off the bed, a choked cry tearing from her lips.

“You like that?” Fjord rumbled from between her legs.

 _“Yes!”_ she gasped, writhing and rutting her hips against his hand. “More, Fjord, please, more-“

“Be patient, darling,” he chided gently. “We want you nice and open for us, don’t want you getting hurt.”

Jester groaned in frustration but let her eyes fall shut and leaned her head back into Caleb’s lap; her lover had moved to sit near her head so he could see Fjord better. The dual sensations were intoxicating, Fjord’s warm, wet mouth on her cunt and his finger massaging her insides, the delicious pressure that was like nothing she’d ever felt before she and Caleb had decided to plunge into those unfamiliar waters together. Caleb threaded her hair in his fingers and stroked her scalp rhythmically with one hand - she loved how comfortable his touch was, spending extra time on the sensitive skin around the base of her horns because he knew how it made her purr. Caleb cradled her cheek in his other hand, as he softly murmured praises in both Common and Zemnian.

“I wish you could see how fucking sexy you look right now. _Mein süßer kleiner Teufel…_ ” _(My sweet little devil…)_

Jester hummed at the words, which turned into a moan as Fjord slicked a second finger with oil and eased it in beside the first. She felt much fuller now, especially because his fingers were so big, but he had stretched her so thoroughly with just the one that the second hardly burned for but a moment before settling into a pleasurable pressure.

“Fuck, that looks like it feels good, ja, baby? You’re so desperate for more… Is it because I’m watching? _Magst du es beobachtest zu werden_?” _(Do you like being watched?)_

 _“Yes,”_ Jester moaned, her voice high and breathless. “Yes, because you’re watching.”

“Oh is that so? Knowing that I’m watching you take his fingers in your ass makes you wet? _Was für ein unanständiges Mädchen du bist…” (What a dirty girl you are…)_

Jester only groaned in response, feeling her ass clench around Fjord’s fingers as he sucked her clit. She felt absolutely filthy, being pleasured like this while her boyfriend enjoyed the view. Seeing that she was getting close to a second peak, Caleb’s hand lifted from her hair and floated to her breast, which he cupped firmly and rolled her nipple with his thumb.

“How does she feel, Fjord?” Caleb asked with a smirk. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell.

“Fucking amazing,” Fjord murmured. He kept putting just the slightest pressure on her walls, opening her little by little. “Just as hot and tight as you.” He winked and Caleb laughed, and Jester could feel his erection just starting to recover for a second round.

Jester gasped and moaned Fjord’s name, long and low, when she felt him press his thumb against the entrance of her cunt. Her body practically sucked him in, hungry for more, and Jester writhed on the bed, sobbing with stimulation.

“Oh, that’s it,” Caleb murmured, entranced by the sight of Fjord’s fingers working in her, “good girl, sweet girl…”

Jester was beyond words now, crying out desperately as Fjord teased her clit with his tongue and thrust with his fingers. Every time he pushed back into her, the fullness sent pleasure vibrating through her bones like a lightning strike. Jester thought she was being stretched past her limit, and then she wasn’t, and then her body just took it, how it was meant to. This was _exactly_ what she had wanted from this encounter and it was even better than she’d fantasized.

“Are you going to cum for him, _Liebling_?” Caleb teased, still fondling her breast. “Or will you make him wait until he gets his cock in you?”

“Please, please, Fjord, mmmmm - please!” Jester begged. She knew she was far from coherent, but she did _not_ care.

“Are you gonna cum, sweetheart?” Fjord purred from between her legs. Jester nodded frantically. “Getting close?” She whimpered and nodded again. Fjord gave a hard suck on her clit and it pushed her up over that peak - and then Fjord pulled away and stilled his hand, making Jester arch up off the bed; a shout burst from her throat in her desperate frustration. A litany of curses spilled from her lips because of her aborted orgasm and she could’ve killed them both just then, as they tried unsuccessfully to stifle their chuckles.

“Just wait, darling, got something much better for you,” Fjord growled, and pulled out slowly. Jester sobbed with the intensity of the feeling, as every movement caused another spasm of her muscles, all still tight and tense and confused by the false promise of release.

Fjord grabbed Jester by the hips and yanked her against him, which was so fucking hot she could’ve cum without anything else.

Jester loved sex with Caleb, and when she handed over control to him, he made up for his lack of physical strength by taking her apart with his maddeningly infinite patience and quick, creative mind. Caleb could dominate her with a few choice words and the power of his presence; he was able to pull out the cool, self-assured demeanor of the almost-Scourger, a man who was confident that his word would be obeyed and she would give him anything he wanted. Virtually always, he was right.

All that said, the fact that Fjord could manhandle her like a rag doll drove her wild. Jester felt petite and delicate in his large hands, at his mercy, and she loved it. Whimpering with need, Jester squeezed Caleb’s hands as Fjord rolled his hips against her, sliding his cock over the slick surface of her cunt.

“Fuck, Jessie…” Fjord groaned. “How do you want it, darling?”

“ _Rough_ ,” Jester gasped, clenching her thighs around his waist. She felt more than heard a deep growl ripple through Fjord’s chest as he spread her legs a touch further and then sank into her with one swift, easy motion. Jester made a strangled gasp and clutched Caleb’s hands harder. She was so full, and her keyed up body only clamped down on Fjord harder, intensifying the pleasure.

“Gods, you feel fucking incredible,” Fjord sighed, pressing his hips further into her.

“ _Please_ fuck me,” Jester sobbed, and Fjord grinned wickedly. He rolled his hips infuriatingly slow and Jester cursed loudly, arching up.

“Ah, do not torture my love, Fjord,” Caleb said gently, stroking Jester’s cheek. “I know how delightful it is to make her squirm, but she has been very patient.”

Fjord leaned forward over Jester, pushing himself deeper and took her mouth in a burning kiss before lifting his head to kiss Caleb too.

“Just don’t want it to be over too soon,” he breathed.

“We have all _fucking_ night, godsdammit, Fjord, if you don’t-“ Jester’s litany of threats was cut off by the first real, purposeful thrust of his hips.

“ _More_ ,” she cried, and reached up to pull Caleb’s lips down to hers as soon as Fjord propped himself up on his elbows. Their kisses were sloppy and inefficient, jostled back and forth as she was by Fjord’s momentum, but she devoured his mouth hungrily, letting him swallow her moans and sobs.

“I love you,” she gasped into Caleb’s mouth, “I love you, I love you so much-“

“I love you too,” he replied, grinning, “more every day.”

The two of them turned to Fjord and started trading his mouth between them. Jester would pull him to her for a messy, obscene kiss, too enthralled by her building orgasm to focus on much of anything, and then Caleb would use his long fingers to turn Fjord’s chin towards him and languidly brush his lips against Fjord’s, run his tongue over Fjord’s lips, like there was no hurry at all, in sharp contrast to Fjord’s desperate groans and punishing pace on top of Jester.

She asked for rough and she got it, everything just on the right side of painfully overwhelming, as Fjord fucked her hard enough to make the bed frame clatter loudly against the wall. Caleb devoted his attention to her breasts, rolling and sucking her nipples just how he knew she liked it, but when Fjord reached down to palm at them roughly, she squealed and her cunt spasmed around him. As he drove closer and closer to his peak, Fjord shifted into a seated position; he stopped driving quite as deep, but he lifted Jester’s hips like she weighed nothing and kneaded and squeezed her ass so hard she thought there might be bruises on it in the morning.

Jester was so dizzy and intoxicated with pleasure that she almost didn’t notice when Caleb moved so he could lean into Fjord’s space and murmur in his ear. He alternated between sucking and biting at Fjord’s ear and breathlessly whispering what she could only assume, based on Fjord’s slack-jawed, blissed out expression, was something absolutely filthy. Jester only caught snippets, but she silently thanked the Traveler for helping her find a boyfriend with a silver tongue in more than one sense.

“…so _good_ at this, _Käpitan_ …”

“…wanted to play with you for so long…”

“…don’t you love what a noisy girl she is…”

Caleb’s hand drifted down and he began to run his fingers through the curls between Jester’s legs. When three of his fingers pressed to her clit, Jester almost broke, sobs of pleasure wracked her body and she couldn’t form the words to ask for what she needed. Fortunately, he didn’t need her to ask, and started rubbing her hard, driving her towards her climax as his lips continued spilling obscenities into Fjord’s ear. Jester could hardly hear him over the sound of her own desperate cries, but the last bit she caught sent her over the edge.

“ _Just don’t forget that she’s mine_.”

Jester came so hard she couldn’t make a sound. Her whole body locked up and trembled in Fjord’s hands as her orgasm tore through her; her ears rang and she barely heard Fjord’s choked moan as her cunt clenched so hard around his cock, it almost pushed him out.

As soon as she regained control of her muscles, Jester squirmed away from Fjord, forcing him to pull out with a deliciously erotic wet sound.

“You alright?” Fjord panted, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Too much, too much,” she gasped weakly, her legs still shaking. “S-sorry, you didn’t - you didn’t finish-“

“Hey, hey, that’s alright,” Fjord reassured her, though his dick looked painfully hard. He collapsed down on the bed next to her. “Can I touch you?” Jester nodded and Fjord curled an arm around her shoulders so she could rest on his chest.

“Gods, you two are a sight,” Caleb murmured, draping himself over Fjord’s other side. “Need a break?”

“I do,” Jester slurred, shuddering as another aftershock rolled through her.

“If you want me to last for another go, I’ll need one,” Fjord groaned. “Just…need to simmer down a bit.” Jester smiled, floaty from her afterglow, at Caleb, who reached across Fjord’s chest to lace his fingers in hers.

“Check-in, _Schatz_?” Caleb asked softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I died. But in the best way.” Fjord and Caleb both chuckled at that.

“You know, in Celestial they call an orgasm a little death.”

“That so?” Fjord replied.

“Ja. Anyway, are you feeling, _Liebling_ , like you are finished for tonight, or would you like to keep going?” Jester did still want everything they’d planned, but her body would not cooperate with any such thing right now.

“Still wanna be a tiefling sandwich,” she mumbled into Fjord’s chest. Caleb squeezed her hand and Fjord pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Just need a rest first.”

It took Jester a few minutes to drag herself upright, but she cleaned up a little and put a plug in so that Fjord’s fingering wouldn’t go to waste in the time they were resting. The next twenty minutes or so were spent rehydrating, cuddling, and cruelly victimizing Jester by exploiting her ticklish feet. Gasping for breath, Jester finally got the upper hand and flipped Caleb onto his back, pinning his wrists over his head.

“Don’t forget I’m _much_ stronger than you, Widogast,” she growled. “If I wanted you on the floor all day long there’d be nothing you could do to stop me.” Caleb hummed with approval and pressed his narrow hips up against her, where she could feel his arousal starting to grow again.

“Is that a threat or a promise, Lavorre?”

“That depends on you, doesn’t it?”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Caleb purred, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. “Maybe you should give me a demonstration.”

“Naughty boy,” Jester reprimanded with a grin, smacking his cheek. “Another time.”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing _that_ ,” Fjord added.

He looked good enough to eat, relaxed, smiling and open. He lay on his side watching them, totally un-self conscious now. The candlelight lent a glimmer to his skin from the light sheen of sweat clinging to him, and cast shadows over the lines of his muscles. Jester tried to commit the image to memory so she could draw it later. It fascinated her, how different his body was from Caleb’s. Where her lover was slender and angular, sinewy in the back and shoulders, Fjord was solid, thick muscle filling out his frame, with a healthy layer of fat making him plush and irresistibly cuddly. More than that, the confidence that radiated out of him these days, comfort with himself that hadn’t been there when they met, filled Jester’s heart with pride and affection for her friend. She loved both these men, in different ways.

Caleb shot Fjord a wolfish grin and stretched out as much as he could under Jester’s grip, showing off his lean torso.

“Have you imagined that I look good on my knees, _Käpitan_?” Jester giggled at his unsubtle flirtation.

“You are insatiable, Caleb Widogast,” she teased, pinching his ribs and leaning in to kiss him.

“Making up for lost time,” he murmured against her lips.

“He does look _very_ good on his knees,” Jester said to Fjord. She turned back to Caleb. “Maybe you should show him, baby.”

Fjord flushed a deep green and his cock definitely perked up.

“I mean...if you’re interested, Cay, I certainly wouldn’t say no.” Jester grinned and let Caleb up; he immediately rolled over onto his stomach and got down on the floor so he could kneel in front of Fjord. Pushing Fjord upright, Jester knelt behind him to watch.

Caleb was absolutely shameless when he finally got out of his own head. He ran his hands over Fjord’s thighs, looking up at Fjord with hungry eyes, seating himself just so to give Fjord the best view. Jester knew that Caleb knew he was hot, when he let himself know it. Though he was filthy when they first met, and gave the impression of someone entirely unconcerned with his looks, Jester had long since learned that that was a defense mechanism. That clever mind didn’t miss anything; he saw how people looked at him, when he cleaned up, and knew just how to show off his best features.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Fjord rumbled, carding a hand through Caleb’s hair. Caleb smirked and leaned into the touch, his eyes burning with want when they focused on Fjord’s not yet fully hard, but interested, dick.

“And worse, he knows it,” Jester murmured in Fjord’s ear. Fjord’s response was cut off by a groan when Caleb started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses up his shaft. He sucked in a breath and let his head fall back onto Jester’s shoulder.

“Don’t tease me, darling,” Fjord breathed, though his voice was tinged with an edge of a growl that tickled up Jester’s spine.

Caleb grinned and his tongue followed the same path as his kisses, though somehow even slower. It took no time at all for Fjord’s erection to be standing at attention again; it really didn’t have a chance from the beginning, as Jester well knew. When Caleb finally took him into his mouth, Fjord gasped and tightened his hand in Caleb’s hair, which, predictably, elicited a needy moan of delight from Caleb. Jester threaded her fingers in Fjord’s own hair and stroked his scalp in a soothing rhythm as the devastating wet heat of Caleb’s mouth - not to mention that maddeningly talented tongue - took him.

“Here, hold onto my horn,” she said, lifting the hand that currently had a white knuckle hold on the edge of the bed into her hair. “I told you he’s good with his mouth.”

“You weren’t fucking joking,” Fjord choked, gripping Jester’s horn like it was the only thing stopping him from bursting into flames.

Caleb, for his part, looked like there was no place he’d rather be. His eyes were closed in contentment, his red hair fell around his face in a warm, glowing curtain, his hands drifted over Fjord’s hips and torso lazily.

“Fuck, Cay, your _mouth - gods_ \- so fucking _warm-_ “ Fjord panted, and Jester could tell he was struggling not to thrust his hips up into Caleb’s mouth. Jester grinned and ran her free hand over Fjord’s chest, thumbing over his nipples. This was so fucking fun to watch, and the desire to reach between her and Fjord and give herself a little relief was becoming strong; she settled for sucking on his neck instead. An obscenely hot choking noise rose from between Fjord’s legs and Jester glanced down at Caleb, who was pulling off the last two inches of Fjord’s dick that he’d been trying to take. His lips were red and swollen and _wet_ and his eyes had that delicious glazed look Jester was so familiar with.

“Don’t - don’t have to take the whole thing…if you can’t, s’okay-“

 _That_ was a challenge. Even if Fjord didn’t mean it that way, and Jester was certain he didn’t, she knew that Caleb was only going to go back with renewed determination. She was proven right as soon as Caleb looked Fjord in the eye, paused to relax his throat a little more, and sank down another inch past his limit. Fjord gripped Jester’s horn harder and keened, only encouraging Caleb more as he took the last inch and moaned happily into the dark hair at the base of Fjord’s dick.

“Cay, gods, you’re gonna kill me-“

Caleb responded by bobbing his head up and down on Fjord’s length. Jester knew from experience he was probably doing something very wicked with his tongue to make Fjord tremble like he was right now. It was only another minute or two before Caleb reached up for Fjord’s other hand, which he removed from Jester’s horn and gave, and placed it on his head.

“He likes having his mouth fucked,” Jester whispered in Fjord’s ear. “Is that what you want, sweetheart?” She asked louder, turning to Caleb. “Do you want Fjord to fuck you again?”

Caleb whined, his mouth still stretched around Fjord’s cock, and gods, she was working hard to sear this image in her memory. Fjord groaned and tightened his hands in Caleb’s hair.

“Um, just - haaaa! _-_ tap me if you need to stop, okay?”

The first thrust was gentle, experimental, Fjord holding Caleb’s head in place and testing to see how rough he should be. Jester looked on with pride and intense arousal as her boyfriend took it easily, Caleb’s wild eyes boring into Fjord as Fjord shoved his cock into his mouth. On the second thrust, Jester moaned softly to hear the wet choking sound that came from Caleb’s throat; Fjord looked worried for a second, but Caleb whimpered and begged with his beautiful blue eyes and Fjord stopped holding back.

“That’s it, gods, so fucking good for me,” Fjord panted, pulling insanely hot choking noises from Caleb with every thrust. “Such a good boy, baby, take it, show me how much you like it…”

Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut and he let Fjord use his mouth, fucking his throat, and from her vantage point Jester could see Caleb thrusting up into his own fist. She didn’t want either of them to finish before they fucked her again, but this sight was too godsdamned hot to give up. Fortunately, Fjord eventually gritted his teeth and gently pulled Caleb off his cock.

“Not gonna have anything left for Jessie if we don’t stop now,” Fjord explained, cupping Caleb’s cheek, a tender gesture.

“Ah, ja, you are probably right,” Caleb agreed, and Jester felt a wave of warmth flow to her cunt at the rasp that his abused throat lent to his normally smooth accented voice.

Jester grinned and wiggled in excitement, and her tail pattered on the bed behind her.

“What do you think, darling?” Fjord asked, reaching back to put an arm around Jester’s hips and pull her into his lap. “You ready for us?”

“Yes!” Jester exclaimed, beaming; Fjord’s leg shifted underneath her and she shivered at the way it moved the plug inside her. “Definitely.”

“Let’s get you warmed up then, hmm?” Fjord guided her to straddle his lap and Jester couldn’t help but roll her hips to slide her wet, wanting pussy against his velvet smooth shaft.

“Mmmm, not yet, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb murmured. He was still kneeling on the floor between Fjord’s legs, but now he was running his hands over her back, her ass, sliding around her front to touch her soft belly. “Want you to be nice and open for us.”

“Don’t want you to get hurt,” Fjord seconded, starting to nip and suck at Jester’s neck. She whined with impatience but rested her arms on his shoulders and tried to tamp down the desperate need in her core. She’d get what she wanted, she just had to wait and relax. Jester hated to wait.

Fortunately, both her boys were giving her plenty to keep her occupied. Fjord was busying himself putting a number of beautiful bruises on her neck and shoulders, palming eagerly at her breasts and pulling sweet, soft sighs from her as he played with her stiff nipples.

Caleb used his hands to massage her back and thighs, but her tail was lashing so hard behind her in her excitement that she kept accidentally hitting him in the face. He chuckled and snatched it out of the air, coiling the length of it around his forearm.

“You know how charming I find your tail, _Liebling_ , but I’m going to hold on to it, if you don’t mind.” The spade of her tail continued to tap and flutter against his palm, and he thumbed over it gently.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jester gasped, “please do.” Her tail wasn’t sexually sensitive, necessarily, but it did feel good when he stroked it, like getting a scalp massage. The sensation tickled all the way up her spine and Jester shuddered in Fjord’s lap.

“What about you, Fjord?” Jester asked, though her breathlessness took the teasing edge off her tone. “Do you think my tail is charming?”

“In one sense of the word.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jester huffed in fake annoyance. “You’re so mean to me, Fjord!”

“It means,” he purred in her ear, hands drifting down to squeeze her butt, “it’s always swishing all over the place and drawing my attention to this nice round ass. And then I can’t hardly think about anything else. So in the literal sense of the word _charming_ , yes, I think your tail is very charming.”

Jester’s giggles trailed off into moans when Fjord started sucking and nipping eagerly at her breasts. She couldn’t resist grinding down into his lap, and neither of them stopped her this time.

“That’s it, baby, good girl, do what makes you feel good,” Fjord growled, his breath coming a little harder now that she was pressing her slick cunt against his erection. “Fuck, you’re so hot…”

Jester yelped when she felt Caleb’s fingers searching for the base of the glass plug inside her, but then she relaxed immediately and pressed back against his hand with a whine. Practiced fingers grasped the plug and torturously slowly, he pulled it out halfway and pushed it back in. Jester was stuck between them, rocking back and forth, all her pleasure centers lighting up. When she arched into Fjord’s touch, his cock slid against her clit, but that moved her away from Caleb, pulling the plug out a little further. When she pushed back into Caleb’s hand, her wet pussy ached to be back against Fjord.

Caleb hummed, approving, at the way Jester shuddered and gasped when he finally pulled the plug out of her, but she didn’t have much time to regret the emptiness before she felt Caleb’s tongue lapping at her hole.

“Fuuuuuck,” Jester groaned, letting her head fall forward against Fjord’s shoulder.

“That feel good, Jessie?” Fjord whispered in her ear. “Lemme tell you, he looks good doing it. Wish you could see. Gods, you’re both so beautiful.”

She whimpered in assent, unable to string words together with Caleb working her open. His mouth was hot and his breath against her wet skin sent shivers through her. When he pulled away and blew a stream of cool air around her entrance, Jester could only muster a weak, breathy moan, as overwhelmed as she was.

“Love your sweet noises,” Fjord rumbled. “You like that, darling? How he eats your ass? You like me watching while he does it?”

“Yes,” Jester gasped, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Dirty girl… Cay’s getting you nice and relaxed, isn’t he? Bet you can’t wait for him to fuck that cute little ass of yours. Have you touched yourself, darling, thinking about having us both at once?”

 _“Yes,”_ she hissed against his shoulder, face burning with hot, arousing shame.

“Yeah? Mmmm, I like the sound of that. I can only imagine how good you look like that, spread out all pretty, trying to finger yourself from both sides…” Jester could only whimper now, Caleb’s tongue massaging her muscles into putty, until her entrance was warm and loose and accepting the penetration easily.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Jester managed to pant, when she couldn’t take more without her body crying out to be filled. Jester wriggled out of Fjord’s lap and bounced up to the head of the bed; she laid down on her side and held her arms out for them to come join her. Nerves rolled around in her stomach like ball bearings, and her tail lashed through the air in a telltale pattern of jitters. Fjord didn’t know how to “read” her tail, but Caleb did, and he spooned her from behind with so much tenderness, she could finally take a deep breath and relax.

“Hey,” Caleb whispered in her ear, “are you still green, _Schatzie?_ ”

“Yeah,” she murmured, looking over her shoulder for his beautiful blue eyes. “Yeah, still green. Just nervous.” Fjord finished retrieving the oil and laid down at Jester’s front, facing her. Both of them had their arms around her, surrounding her with warmth and affection.

“We’re here with you. I’m here with you.” Caleb kissed her cheek. “You can always change your mind.”

“There’s so many ways for us to make you happy, Jes,” Fjord continued. “If this turns out to be too much, nobody will be disappointed.”

“I will,” she grumbled, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “I’ve wanted this for _ever_.”

“Just reminding you that changing your mind is okay."

“Thanks, baby.” Jester gave Caleb a kiss and hitched her leg up on Fjord’s hip. “Thanks, Fjord. You both have been really good to me tonight.”

“Well shit, I appreciate you saying that, it’s been such a chore. Don’t you think, Cay?” Caleb lifted his head from where he was nuzzling into Jester’s neck.

“Ja, you would not believe the burden it has been, enjoying ourselves with a beautiful, delightful, witty woman all night long.”

Jester couldn’t stop giggling and she slapped Fjord on the bicep.

“Okay, okay! Will you fuck me already?!”

“When you ask so ladylike, how can I say no?”

Fjord’s heavy hand came up and gripped her thigh, and the other reached for a vial of oil and handed it to her. He tossed another one back to Caleb. Jester slicked her hand and reached down between them to stroke Fjord and coat his cock in the warm oil. Fjord grunted at her touch and squeezed his eyes shut, and when Jester lined him up with her entrance, he pushed in with one smooth roll of his hips.

Jester moaned, another orgasm just starting to percolate in her core; the obscene sounds of her wet cunt and Fjord’s oiled cock together only fueled it. Caleb’s hands came around to palm her breasts as his lips found her ear, her neck. Both men were holding her, their roaming hands and their warmth and the hot slide of their skin against her on the right side of overwhelming, and then she felt an oiled finger pressing at her other hole.

Jester let out a choked gasp and grasped Fjord harder, digging her nails into his shoulder. She already felt so full with him inside her, big as he was, and then to be filled up from behind too…but she wasn’t filled up. Not yet. Jester bore down on Caleb’s second finger as it pressed into her, her body accepting it hungrily, and to her surprise, _Fjord_ moaned, as Caleb’s fingers stroked her velvet soft heat.

“Ohhhh gods, Jes, you feel so good,” Fjord panted, “and I can feel you, Caleb, fuck…”

Jester whined, gradually getting louder until her whines became moans, as Fjord increased the pace. Still gentle, still careful, Fjord rolled his hips against her with more purpose, the beautiful dark green sex flush blooming high on his cheeks. He looked gorgeous, some of his fine hairs plastered to his temples with sweat, his gold eyes dark with want, and every movement of his body focused on pleasing her, giving her what she needed.

Caleb’s fingers in her ass were no less distracting, especially not when he tested the stretch of her walls and, finding it satisfactory, purred softly in her ear,

“Do you want me now, _Liebling_?”

“Please, give it to me,” Jester gasped, her empty hole fluttering in protest. Fjord stopped the movement of his hips so as not to jostle her too much, and waited; he slipped one hand between them to rub her clit, which made her clench down around the head of Caleb’s dick, pressing into her tight ring of muscle.

Shudders tore through Jester’s body as she consciously relaxed and before she knew it, Caleb was in her and Fjord was in her and both men were holding her tight and moaning loudly and she was so fucking _full_. She and Caleb had almost achieved this type of sensation in the past, using toys or his fingers to penetrate whichever hole she wasn’t being fucked in, but this was _nothing_ like that.

Jester was putty between them, trembling, overwhelmed with how deliciously, obscenely, filthily erotic it felt to be stretched open by two dicks at the same time.

Fjord and Caleb waited for her to adjust, kissing any inch of freckled blue skin they could reach, their hands fighting for space on her body as they caressed her. Murmured praises drifted between them, some for each other, but mostly for her, and she closed her eyes and let them wash over her,

“Oh, Jester, I need you, baby…”

“Feels so good inside you…”

“…how fucking long I wanted to do this with you…”

“Please, beautiful, let me worship your body…”

When the slight edge of pain had dimmed to a warm, pleasant stretch, Jester canted her hips against Fjord and whimpered.

“You set the pace, _Käpitan_ ,” Caleb whispered from behind her. Fjord gave a quick nod and started rocking his hips back and forth into her.

Before he even thrust back in for the first time, Jester was in heaven. Two pairs of hands fondled her, two mouths pressed kisses to her lips and her neck, two warm bodies held her between them, two cocks filled her up, two beautiful men moaned her name as they tried to find a rhythm that pleased her. She felt like a goddess.

With all of her pleasure centers being stimulated, Jester shuddered through a bright, lightning fast orgasm as soon as Caleb and Fjord figured out how to thrust in sync. As the first shockwaves of spasming muscles rolled through her, Caleb leaned over her shoulder and Fjord met him there, kissing him hungrily as they both gripped Jester tighter and rode out her orgasm.

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Caleb groaned, “Fjord, your cock feels so fucking good-“

“Can’t wait to feel you cum, Cay,” Fjord panted, reaching up to stroke Caleb’s cheek. Jester couldn’t see, but she could hear the muffled moans of arousal that she presumed were from Fjord pushing his fingers into Caleb’s mouth. When Fjord pulled his hand back and started playing with her nipples, his fingers were wet.

Neither Fjord nor Caleb could keep their slow, steady pace for very long. Jester was just starting to ache for more when their thrusts began to speed up, both of them fucking her harder and driving to their own climaxes.

“Fuck, Jester,” Caleb moaned from behind her. “Gods, you are so fucking incredible.”

“Taking us so well, baby,” Fjord gasped, “I’m not gonna last.”

“Then don’t,” she hissed, digging her nails into his shoulder. _“Please…”_

Jester’s words were lost to her then, and it seemed the boys were no better off. She dimly heard herself whimpering and crying out for _more, yes, just like that, right there, fuck me harder,_ but whatever was falling out of her mouth was beyond her control at that point. She just tried to hold on, so overwhelmed that she thought she might just dissolve into thin air, every movement and sound forcing her closer to the edge of an orgasm that she wasn’t sure her body was physically capable of reaching.

Then Caleb’s slender fingers reached around her waist and searched for her clit and started touching her _exactly_ how he knew he should if he wanted her to cum again, holding it between two fingers and mercilessly rubbing the tip where her hood pulled back. The wave of pleasure crested inside Jester so swiftly she instantly knew her body couldn’t contain it and her orgasm tore out of her so hard, so fast and so surprising that her vision went white. Jester _wailed_ , hot wet gushed around Fjord’s cock and Caleb’s fingers, and spasms wracked every muscle so hard she knew she would be sore tomorrow. The climax felt like it lasted for an hour, aftershocks pulsing through her body and making Fjord and Caleb feel twice as big, even with their shallow, stuttering thrusts.

“Jessie, gonna cum,” Fjord managed, “where?”

“Pull out, inside’s only for Caleb,” she gasped, without even thinking about it. They’d never discussed that, but in the moment it felt like immutable truth. He was the only one she wanted finishing inside her. Fjord immediately complied and it was just in time, as his release shot over her aching, sated cunt. When Caleb’s lust-drunk brain understood what she’d said, just as Fjord was pulling out she felt Caleb’s hips falter too, and he gasped out,

“Oh, oh, _ohh, Jester-“_

Her name breaking on his lips in the second before he came was so beautiful it might have been Celestial. She moaned happily as he cried out and spilled deep in her ass, the feeling of his teeth sinking into her shoulder just on the right edge of pleasure-pain to make her shudder and sigh with delight.

Nobody moved for a long, long while. The air was still, thick with sweat and sex and warm bodies; they lay in a tangle of limbs catching their breath. Caleb didn’t pull out of her until he had to, and Jester found herself missing the warmth of the two of them inside her, though she was sore and didn’t think she could have taken anymore if she wanted it.

When life returned to the three of them, Caleb and Fjord were first, kissing her head, tenderly running their hands over her skin and massaging the muscles of her thighs and shoulders. She purred with satisfaction and savored the affectionate touch. Soon, though, the annoying physical reality of being sticky with fluids and desperately needing to pee overwhelmed the contentment of being wrapped up in the arms of her lover and her friend.

“I need a bath,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to Fjord’s neck before she pushed herself upright with a groan.

“Ja, you aren’t the only one.”

“I, uh, think I’m gonna head back up to my room and get cleaned up too,” Fjord said. Jester frowned.

“Oh - you don’t have to leave, Fjord. Not unless you want to.” Caleb propped himself up.

“You are more than welcome to say. The tub is big enough for three.” Fjord looked between them.

“Do you…want me to stay?”

“Well, yeah,” Jester huffed, crossing her arms. “I mean, unless you don’t want to.”

“If you want to stay, we would love for you to stay. If you would prefer otherwise, of course that is fine.”

“Well, I guess I could stay a little longer,” Fjord mumbled with a shy smile. “If you’re sure.”

Fjord stayed more than a little longer. They took turns bathing, at Jester’s insistence; though she loved taking a relaxing bath with Caleb, always with plenty of candles and scented oils, in that moment she was sticky in places she didn’t even know she could be sticky. This was not going to be a cute or sexy bath, this was going to be a “scrub the cum off my butt” bath. A little more cuddling, a little more lazy kissing, but when Jester started to yawn, Fjord kissed the top of her still-damp head and stood.

“I’ll let you two get to sleep. This was, um, really nice. I mean, I had a lot of fun.”

“Maybe next time you can be the sandwich filling then, Fjord,” Jester teased, and his cheeks colored in surprise.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, next time. If you want a next time.” He gave both of them a small smile and leaned in to kiss Jester. She savored it with a grin and then watched as he leaned over to kiss Caleb too. “Good night, Jessie, Cay. See you at breakfast?”

“See you at breakfast, _Käpitan._ ” Fjord’s blush only darkened at that, but he grinned and winked at Jester one more time before departing.

Jester laid down on her side of the bed - very grateful the cats seemed to have changed the bedding while she was in the bath - and settled in for what she was sure would be a deep sleep. Caleb climbed in next to her and pulled her close.

“How are you feeling, _Schatz_?” His whisper was so soft Jester only heard it because of their proximity.

“ _Very_ good,” she purred. “I had a really good time. You?”

“Gods, you know I did.”

“It didn’t like, make you jealous?” Caleb turned onto his side so he could see her better.

“ _Was_? No? Should it have?”

“No! I’m glad it didn’t. I just thought, y’know, thinking about seeing me with another guy and then actually seeing it might be different.”

“Were _you_ jealous?” Jester giggled.

“No, not at all. But it isn’t the same. If we were having sex with another _woman_ then…maybe. I might be.” Caleb kissed her forehead.

“I can fairly say that you are more than enough woman for me as it is, _meine Liebe_ , I am not sure I would survive adding another.”

Jester laughed again and curled up against his side.

“Good.”

“I love you very much, Jester Lavorre.”

“I love you too, Cayleb Widogast.” She yawned and rested her head on his chest. “If we ever got, like, married, like way in the future, would you want me to change my name? That’s what Zemnians do, right?” Caleb’s hand, which had been threading through her hair, froze, and Jester worried that she’d said something wrong. He was quiet for a terrifyingly long moment.

“No, I would not want you to change your name,” he whispered. Jester furrowed her brow.

“Really?”

“No. I would take your name. If you would like that.” Jester folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them.

“Why? Isn’t that a Zemnian thing?”

“It is,” he said slowly, like he was choosing his words very carefully. “But…it is because you are joining a family. Especially from the time when a married woman would move to where her h-husband,” he tripped over the word, “had his family farm. I do not have a family farm, and I no longer have the right to use my family name. Widogast is an invention, though it is who I am now, it is rootless, without a past, it’s not a real family name. But you are Jester Lavorre, you come from at least one other very wonderful Lavorre, probably more if you looked back. And I would be joining _your_ family. So it seems like it would be more appropriate.”

That thought placed a quiet, frightening, unfamiliar warmth in Jester’s chest. Caleb calling himself Lavorre. Attaching himself to her family. Replanting his rootless tree. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Well I think you would make a very dashing Mister Lavorre.” Caleb blushed bright red and looked at her with so much tenderness and love her heart hurt to take it in. He kissed her forehead.

“I am glad you think so. All in good time.”

“Yeah, I mean, in the future,” she added quickly, her face warming. “You know, when, or if, we were ever, like, ready for something like that…” He smiled, amused.

“I know what you meant, _Schatz_. Let’s get some sleep, ja?” Jester nodded and turned over onto her side. Caleb laid with his chest to her back and put an arm around her waist.

“Good night, Jester.”

“Good night, _Mister Lavorre._ ” Jester grinned at his low laugh, her heart thrumming like hummingbird wings, and pressed closer against him as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the encouragement and patience! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it!
> 
> Author converts kudos and comments into new filth for your enjoyment.


End file.
